The Last Year
by StarzNChocolate
Summary: This is it. The last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right? Chapter 9 is up!
1. The First Day

Full Summary of "The Last Year". This is it. The last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right? Three new people come to Kadic and plans of making this school year, the worst school year for the group. The plan on breaking up relationships, friendships, and won't rest until the job is done. They also have help from some fellow Kadic students, that aren't so far away as people think they are. With all the drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, blackmailing, and break-ups. People going into the hospital for drugs, fights, and more. Will the group even survive this year? Will they over come it? Or will it all fall apart?

(Kadic High School. 7:45 am)

It was time, the first day, of the last school year. The new kids were looking lost as ever trying to find there way around campus, old kids catching up with friends, people just pulling up to the school, some kids unpacking their stuff in their dorms, and teachers getting their work ready for the day.

"I can't believe school is back again" Trinity walked through the gates of Kadic with two suitcases

"Think about it Trinity, it's your last year" Trinity's father, Paul mentioned. "You're a senior now"

"My baby is growing up so fast" Trinity's mother, Isabelle pulled her daughter into a hug"

Trinity sighed "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore"

"Your my baby" Isabella cried

"Dad, please help me" Trinity complained

"Hun, let her go" Paul pulled his wife off his daughter.

"How could you say that she's seventeen, yesterday she was just seven" Isabelle cried

"Mom, it's ok. Really" Trinity smiled at her mother.

Isabelle sighed "Alright, your still my baby girl, alright"

Trinity laughed "Isn't that something dad is supposed to say"

Paul smiled "You already know your always going to be daddy's little girl, Trin" (A/N Trin is Trinity's nickname) "Do you need any help carrying this to your dorm" Paul was also carrying some of Trinity's suitcases.

"I got it from here, dad" Trinity replied

"Alright, we are going to leave now. Let you enjoy your last year at Kadic" Paul said hugging his daughter.

It was Isabelle turn to hug her daughter, which she pulled Trinity to her.

"Don't wait the whole year to call" Isabelle sobbed

"Ok mom" Trinity hugged her mother back

They both pulled away "Ok, well. Don't get into trouble" Isabelle wiped the tears from her eyes

Trinity nodded her head "Sure thing"

"Ok, have fun" Paul said going towards the car, dragging his wife along with him. They waved from outside the car then drove off.

Trinity sighed and faced the school "Man, I did grow up fast…" Trinity said to herself as she made her way towards the school.

"Hey Trinity" A voice called out

Trinity turned around and saw Aelita running towards her "Hey" Aelita was out of breath

"Hey, how was the last bit of your summer" Trinity asked her best friend

"It was great" Aelita smiled

"That's good, where are the others" Trinity asked

"Um on the way I think" Aelita guessed

"Ok cool, so how do you think this year is going to turn out" Trinity asked

"Hopefully way better than last year" Aelita joked

Trinity laughed "I hope so. We don't want the worst senior year now"

"So true" Aelita agreed

"Hey guys" Yumi said walking towards her two friends

"Hey Yumi" Trinity and Aelita said in unison

"How was the rest of your summers" Yumi asked

"It was good" The two said together again.

"Are you guys going to do that all day" Yumi laughed

"No" The two again said in unison, then laughed.

"Wow" Yumi said "So you guys excited for senior year"

"I am, there so much that's going to happen, you know" Aelita smiled "senior privileges"

"I know, I wonder what the principle has in store for us" Yumi said

"Hopefully something exciting" Trinity said "It would suck to have a bad year"

"I know" Yumi and Aelita agreed

"Where are the guys" Trinity asked

"Right behind you" A voice said behind the girls, startling them.

"Gosh, don't scare us like that" Aelita held her hand to her chest

The guys laughed and apologized.

"Someone please remind me why we are at school this early, school doesn't start until like what" Odd groaned

"School starts later since it's the first day. It's start at 8:45, also the principle has a very important speech to give to the seniors only" Jeremy explained

"That's cool I guess" Odd shrugged

"You guys already settled in your dorms" Trinity asked

"Yeah when we were doing soccer try-outs we already our stuff in" said Ulrich

"How did that go by the way" Yumi asked

"It went great, we all made it" Odd grinned

"Congratulations" Trinity smiled

"Thank you, I am the secondary striker" Odd said

"And I am number twelve, Ulrich Stern, the striker" Ulrich grinned

"Congrats Mr. Stern" Yumi smiled

"Why, thank you" Ulrich returned the smile

"Oh, we have a new addition to the team too" Odd added

"Oh, and who is that" Trinity asked

"His name is Matt Diaz. Ulrich and him aren't that cool because they were rivals, he had went to Lincoln; the rival school" Odd explained "He also was going for the striker spot too"

"But Ulrich got it, the striker spot was made for him" Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's waist

"Wow, well Odd, you have to help me put this stuff away" Trinity said pointing to her suitcases

Odd sighed "Why me"

"It's a simple answer, you're a guy" Trinity smiled and started walking.

"And, what does that have to do with _anything_" Odd implied

"It means you can carry my suitcases for me, please" Trinity responded

"Ok, since you said please" Odd picked up two of Trinity suitcases, while Trinity rolled the last one.

"Wow, they are an interesting couple aren't they" Yumi said

"Defiantly, what time does the principle want to meet us" Aelita asked

"Um, he said he'll make an announcement, I think" Yumi answered

"Ok, well you guys just want to hang out at the bench until then" Jeremy asked

"Sure"

Jeremy grabbed Aelita's hand, as Ulrich put his arm around Yumi's shoulder; as Yumi wrapped both her arms around Ulrich's waist. It took only a few minutes to arrive at the bench the group normally hang at.

"So, you guys, we are seniors, next big step is college" Jeremy sighed

"I know, we grew up so fast" Ulrich also sighed

"Seems like yesterday when we first met" Yumi smiled

"I remember that…" Aelita slightly smiled

"Next thing we know, we are married, having kids running around, handling jobs" Jeremy started

Ulrich blushed slightly "Yeah…"

"Hey guys, we're back" Trinity and Odd came back with their hands intertwined.

"We noticed" Ulrich said

"_Will all seniors report to the gymnasium, again will all senior report to the gymnasium"_ The principle announced

"There's the announcement" Yumi said getting up from the bench

"Let's go guys" Aelita also removed herself from the bench, the group then followed the group of student heading towards the gym. Once everybody got situated in their seats, the Mr. Delmas came up in front of everybody.

"Now, I hope you all had a wonderful summer. Now it's time to buckle down and get right back into school. It's you last year so everything will count on what you do, so try had to get the best grades, extracurricular activities, and get the diploma at the end of the year. Now since you are all senior, there has to be senior privileges, am I right?" Mr. Delmas announced, the whole class cheered. "I know, now for your senior privileges coming up there is your homecoming soccer game against Lincoln, along with a homecoming dance. You also have senior field trips, you even have 'senior skip day', which is a day where you have no classes…" Mr. Delmas was interrupted by loud cheers, the loudest coming from Odd.

The principle laughed "You also have senior prom, senior pictures coming up in two weeks, senior talent show, and many more coming your way seniors. You guys all came a long way here, and I'm proud to say I'm going to miss you all when you cross that stage"

"Are you going to miss me" Odd shouted from his seat.

"Yes Odd, I'm going to miss your jokes" Mr. Delmas laughed

"Now it is the first day of school, so you can't skip you classes this evening, so ahead to class now" Mr. Delmas instructed, getting sighs and groans from the students.

"Wow, I can't wait for senior prom" Aelita smiled "It's going to be amazing"

"I know and the homecoming dance too" Trinity said

"Well, I can't wait until senior skip day, no classes!" Odd shouted

"Why do you keep yelling today" Ulrich asked

"Because we are seniors now!" Odd again shouted

The group laughed and headed towards their first class, which is science; with Mrs. Hertz.

"Good morning seniors" Mrs. Hertz said, as everybody found a seat. "Now we have three new students here today with us, please come in" Mrs. Hertz called out the door.

The three students came in and it reveled Raine, Suzume, and Matt.

"What is _she _doing here" Yumi whispered

"I don't know, I guess she convinced her parents to come here" Ulrich whispered back

"Great! Just great that's all I need" Yumi mumbled

"Now will you introduced yourselves" Mrs. Hertz said

"Hello everybody I'm Raine, I'm from Germany, um I'm 17, and I love to play soccer" Raine smiled to the class.

"Hello guys, I'm Suzume, I'm from Japan, I'm also 17, and I like to ski" Suzume introduced himself

"And I'm Matt, I'm from here, I transferred from Lincoln, the rival school, I also play soccer, in fact I am on the team this year" Matt said

"Well nice to meet you all, now find a seat anywhere" Mrs. Hertz pointed, the three students went to find a seat. "Now we are going to be doing little experiments the rest of the year, so I'm going to pick your partners" Everyone sighed.

"Mrs. Hertz, why are you picking our partners" Odd asked

"Because I already know you are going to pick your friends, and that way you would get distracted, and you do not want to fail, especially this time of year right Odd"

Odd sucked his teeth "I guess…"

"Now as far as the partners go they are…" Mrs. Hertz went through a row of names, some students were highly disappointed with their partners, and some weren't. "Jeremy and Herve"

"WHAT" Jeremy shouted

"Excuse me Jeremy" Mrs. Hertz looked up from her clip board "Is there a problem"

"No, no problem ma'am" Jeremy sunk in his chair

"Good, now Aelita and Nicholas" Mrs. Hertz was still calling out names

"Oh my god, out of everyone in the class it's him, the big dummy" Aelita thought to herself, as Nicholas was staring blankly at the board.

"Trinity and Theo" Mrs. Hertz called

"Theo…" Trinity looked over at Theo, who slightly smiled at her.

"Yumi and Raine" Mrs. Hertz called out

"What? Mrs. Hertz please…" Yumi started

"Miss Yumi is there a problem with my selection of parings" Mrs. Hertz snapped

"Um…" Yumi started

"Ok then, now let me finish" Mrs. Hertz read off some more names

"Ulrich and Suzume" Mrs. Hertz said

"Great…just great" Ulrich thought to himself

"Odd and Matt"

Odd sighed quietly, while Emilie was still paying attention to Mrs. Hertz

"Now that's it for you partners. You'll be paired with each other for the _whole _year, understand" Mrs. Hertz said "And you will have to sit next to them, so move now!"

Everyone sighed, got up, and sat next to their partners.

"Since this is the first day of school, I'm just going to give a you a small worksheet to work on, but tomorrow the real work begins" Mrs. Hertz was handing out papers "This is due by the end of class"

"I can't believe this" Yumi said, working on her work

"Well, I'm not so proud of it either, if you haven't noticed. But, we are partners and we are like that for the year…" Raine started

Yumi sighed and turned her attention to Raine "You think I don't know that. So, these are the rules, we don't become the best of friends because I will never forget what you did to me. Two, we don't talk outside of this room, unless we have a overnight project. And three, just because you and I are partners; doesn't make you get closer to Ulrich. Got it?" Yumi said, then started on her work.

"Yeah sure" Raine said going to her work.

Ulrich sighed as Suzume sat beside him "Hello"

Ulrich looked at Suzume, then back at his work "Hey"

"Are you upset that we are partners" Matt still held his hand out

Ulrich sighed deeply "No…"

"Alright now let's get started on this work" Suzume said getting a pencil from his bag, and started on his work

After a full day of classes, they day was finally over. Right now, the group was at their favorite hang out spot; the bench.

"Man, you can always count on Mrs. Hertz to ruined the first day" Odd sighed

"You're right, I just don't want to paired up Yumi's stalker" Ulrich said

Yumi gasped "You think you have the worst partner, I with that stalker of yours, Raine. And Suzume isn't a stalker, he just got transferred here…" Yumi crossed her arms.

"Yumi is right, she does have the worst partner in the class" Trinity admitted

"And what about me, I could end up failing the class with Nicholas. He's just so dumb, I don't see how he even made it to the twelfth grade" Aelita sighed

"Cheated his way through maybe" Jeremy shrugged

"Well, enough about partners. Let's go get some dinner" Odd said, heading towards the cafeteria.

"He will never ever stop thinking about food" Trinity sighed

"Nope" The other laughed, and followed their friend to the cafeteria.

(With Raine and the others)

"Ok, so when does this plan of yours start, because I'm just dying to tell Ulrich that secret Yumi has been hiding from him" Suzume watched as the group went inside the cafeteria.

"It will start tomorrow, like I said" Raine said "Tomorrow we will break up their little romances and friendships"

"Are you serious" A voice came behind Raine and Suzume

"Who are you" Suzume asked

"My name is Matt, I heard you guys wanted to break their little gang up" Matt said

"Yes we are why, aren't you cool with them" Raine crossed her arms

"No way, I'm actually enemies with them, Odd and Ulrich mostly" Matt answered

"Oh, so you want to break them up too" Suzume asked

"Yes, I know something about all of them from a little friend of mines. Plus, that Trinity girl is so hot I just need her in my arms. Lastly I hate Sterns guts, and I will do anything to get kicked out of soccer…even going to drastic measures" Matt smirked

"I'm in love with Ulrich and I know a lot of secrets about him that will make his little girlfriend so mad, she'll never want to speak to him again" Raine said

"And I'm in love with that Sterns girlfriend, and what he's going to hear. Is going to tear his heart out for good" Suzume smiled

"Well, in order to break them up, we need to be real sneaky, my friends that go to Lincoln, used to come here and tried the same. We have to meet up with them every night at the gates" Matt said as he pulled out his phone

"Who are they" Raine asked

"My friends, Kyle, Sissy, Brynga, and William" Matt smirked "They said that this time, we have to take a big step if we want to break them up"

"And what's that" Suzume smirked

"You'll find out the plan later tonight when we meet them at twelve" Matt said "Right now, let's go something to munch on before Jim catches us" Matt pointed to Jim who was walking around. The new friends nodded their heads and headed towards the cafeteria.

(With the group)

"Ok guys, when school is over we have to go to the same college. I'm not going to lose you guys after high school like most people do" Aelita looked at all her friends

"Yeah that's a great idea' Trinity smiled

"That is but we all have to get accepted first" Yumi sighed

"I bet we all will, all of our grades are pretty high to get into any college in France" Jeremy smiled

"No, that's you Jeremy" Odd pointed his folk at Jeremy

"Well work real hard this year then Odd" Jeremy said

"I'm that type of person to work myself so hard that I get stressed" Odd put some spaghetti in his mouth.

"Well you're going to have to if you ever want to keep dating me Odd" Trinity smiled at her boyfriend.

Odd looked at her "What do you mean"

"Meaning if you don't get accepted into the same college as me, we won't last" Trinity sighed

"Why" Odd wiped his mouth

"Because I don't do long distance relationship. I want someone I can see everyday, and not just the weekend" Trinity said

"Ok, I'll work had this year" Odd said throwing some more food in his mouth

"Well that means you're going to need a lot of tutoring good buddy" Ulrich joked

"I know that" Odd waved him off

"And you going have to do extra credit work, and maybe take your finals to raise your GPA" Aelita mentioned

"I know, I know" Odd also waved her off

"Not to mention your going to have to ask questions in class, and have one-on-one time with the teachers" Jeremy said

Odd gave him the 'are you serious' face. Jeremy just nodded his head.

Odd sighed deeply "Fine"

"Alright, now it's getting late we should head to the dorms" Ulrich said getting up, grabbing his and Yumi's trays; and dumping them.

"You're right, you ready to go Aelita" Jeremy held out

Aelita smiled and grabbed Jeremy's hand "Yeah"

"I'm going to my dorm, are you stay here Odd" Trinity asked her boyfriend.

"No, I'll walk you" Odd said getting up. The group left the cafeteria and headed towards the dorms for a long day tomorrow.

(With Jeremy and Aelita)

"I believe this is your stop" Jeremy said stopping in front of Aelita's dorm

Aelita smiled up at him "Thank you for walking me"

"You're very welcome" Jeremy returned the smile "You don't have a roommate this year"

Aelita nodded her head "Nope, all to myself"

"That's great" Jeremy slightly smiled

"I know, so maybe if we wanted any alone time from the other, we could come here" Aelita looked up at Jeremy.

Jeremy was blushing "You're right…"

Aelita giggled "I'm going to let you go before you get in trouble"

Jeremy smiled "Ok"

"Goodnight Jeremy" Aelita said softly

"Goodnight Aelita" Jeremy said, he then gently placed his hands on Aelita hips and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Aelita smiled, a returned the kiss. It didn't last long, but it was good enough for the both of them.

"Love you" Jeremy said as he started walking away

"Love you too" Aelita smiled.

Jeremy returned the smile and started walking away, Aelita watched him walk; as soon as he was out of sight, Aelita went into her dorm.

(With Trinity and Odd)

"Now, you promise me we are going to get into the same college" Trinity was looking into her boyfriends eyes.

"I'm going to try my best" Odd smiled at his girlfriend

"No don't try, you ARE going to do your best" Trinity claimed

"Ok, I AM going to do the very best I can" Odd said

"I have confidence in you Odd, I believe you can do it" Trinity smiled

Odd returned the smile "Are you going to help me with getting through this"

"But of course, what makes you think I wouldn't" Trinity giggled

"I don't know…" Odd shrugged

"Well, whenever you need help just ask" Trinity expressed

Odd nodded his head "I sure will"

"Good, you better unless you want to be single through college" Trinity joked

"No, I'll do anything just to stay with you Trinity" Odd said

Trinity smiled "And can you do me a favor when graduation comes"

"What is that" Odd looked at Trinity

"Meet my parents…" Trinity said

"Your parents…" Odd gasped

"Yes, they aren't that bad Odd, trust me" Trinity notified

"Ok, well this is your stop" Odd pointed to Trinity's dorm

"Yes it is" Trinity sighed

"Goodnight Trinity" Odd leaned down and kissed Trinity, she wrapped her arms around Odd's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Goodnight Odd" Trinity mumbled as she pulled away from the kiss

"I love you" Odd smirked

"I love you too" Trinity smiled

Odd started backing away slowly then eventually started heading to his dorm. Trinity smiled and went inside her dorm.

(With Ulrich and Yumi)

"I still can't believe this is all happening so fast" Yumi said

"What is" Ulrich asked

"The fact the we are seniors now, I mean yesterday we just met, and was in the ninth grade" Yumi mentioned

"You're right, it does only seem like yesterday" Ulrich chuckled

"And I can't believe I'm stuck with one of you crazy dumb stalkers" Yumi crossed her arms

"And I'm stuck with a guy you knew for a while" Ulrich sighed

"Do I have to give you a speech Ulrich Stern" Yumi stopped in front of Ulrich

Ulrich smiled "No, I know there was nothing between you guys"

"Exactly, so you have nothing to worry about. Alright?" Yumi smiled up at Ulrich

"Ok Yumes" Ulrich nodded his head

"So, I'm guess you're taking me to the homecoming game coming up" Yumi guessed

"Of course, who else do I have to take. I'm not going to go alone" Ulrich grinned

"And the senior dance" Yumi guessed again

"All the dances that are going to happen I'm going to take you Yumes" Ulrich said

"Ok, just making sure" Yumi laughed

Ulrich chuckled "Here is your dorm, I'm glad you're staying here now"

"Me too, now we can be closer to each other, and I can keep an eye on you" Yumi teased

"And I keep an eye on you too" Ulrich retuned the tease

"What do I have to hide Mr. Stern" Yumi smirked

"Nothing I hope" Ulrich laughed

"I'm not hiding anything, but the fact that I'm kind of tired" Yumi yawned

"Ok, let me leave so you can have your beauty rest" Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist

"I love you" Yumi said wrapping her arms around Ulrich neck

"I love you too" Ulrich closed the gap that was between their lips, the kiss last about several minutes before they pulled back for air.

"Night Yumes" Ulrich said giving Yumi one last kiss

"Night Ulrich" Yumi said softly, as she went into her dorm. "Sweet dreams"

"Sweet dream" Ulrich said as he started walking away towards his dorm.

(Midnight)

"Are you sure this is going to work" Raine asked the girl on the other side of the gate.

"So tomorrow this all starts, we spill the secrets, and start the break-up for the couples" Suzume said

"Exactly, Matt will seduce Trinity, Raine will spill the beans to Yumi, and Suzume will do the same wit Ulrich. Then after Suzume will seduce Yumi, as Raine blackmails Ulrich, and Matt makes Trinity fall for him. Then the homecoming game something bad will happen to heartbroken Ulrich" The boy on the other side of the gate said

"Alright, and what are you guys going to do" Raine asked the friends on the other side of the gate

"Brynga and I will do the finale with the boys, Kyle here will seduce Miss Aelita again, and William will makes Ulrich's heart break even worse for what going to happen with Miss Yumi" Sissy explained

"Excellent, tomorrow it happens" Matt said, smirking…

**How was that for the first chapter! Hope you liked it. The story is about to get heated now, so get ready! LOL. REVIEW pleaseeeeeeeeee **

**Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501**


	2. The Lies, Secrets, and Heartbreaks

Full Summary of "The Last Year". This is it. The last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right? Three new people come to Kadic and plans of making this school year, the worst school year for the group. The plan on breaking up relationships, friendships, and won't rest until the job is done. They also have help from some fellow Kadic students, that aren't so far away as people think they are. With all the drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, blackmailing, and break-ups. People going into the hospital for drugs, fights, and more. Will the group even survive this year? Will they over come it? Or will it all fall apart?

Notice: I made a HUGE mistake in the last chapter, I said Matt instead of Suzume! So sorry if any of you got confused!

(The Next Day)

"Come on Odd, wake up" Ulrich threw a pillow at Odd's head

"What time is it" Odd groaned

"Time to get up, that's what time it is. If you don't get up there isn't going to be any hot water left, nor any breakfast food for you" Ulrich mentioned

Odd jolted out his bed, grabbed his causal clothes, and ran towards the showers. Ulrich looked confused for second, then shrugged it off; and headed towards the showers.

"Morning guys" Jeremy said as his two friends walked in.

"No time to talk gotta take a shower" Odd ran to the shower area

"He's really in the mood for breakfast" Ulrich shrugged

"Figures" Jeremy started brushing his teeth

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go head and get ready too" Ulrich said walking into the shower area.

"Alright" Jeremy said, while brushing his teeth.

(With the Girls)

"The second day of school, and only who knows how many days left" Trinity said walking into the girls bathroom.

"184 days left of school" Aelita said

"How do you know" Trinity asked

"Because there's a 185 days of school" Yumi laughed

"Oh, true" Trinity nodded her head

"Yup, how do you not know that" Aelita said

"I don't keep up with school like that" Trinity said

"Wow, well let's get ready don't want to keep the guys waiting" Yumi said, as she headed towards the showers.

The girls nodded their heads and went into their own showers.

(At breakfast)

"Fooooooooooood" Odd ran inside the cafeteria, as Ulrich and Jeremy causally walked in.

"Rosa, how are you this morning" Odd grinned at Rosa, the lady the works in the cafeteria.

"Hello Odd" Rosa said stacking three pancakes, five pieces of bacon, and two sausages on Odd's tray.

Odd smiled "Since when did we get this delicious food"

"Something Mr. Delmas added to the menu" Rosa said

"Great" Odd grinned and ran towards the table. Once Ulrich and Jeremy received their food, the joined Odd at the table; who was throwing food in his mouth.

"Will you ever stop being so hungry" Jeremy sighed

Odd looked at him crazy, with a mouth full of food; that made it seem like his cheeks are on the verge of exploding "No way, food is my life"

"I thought I was your life Odd" Trinity said sitting down with her tray, along with Yumi and Aelita.

"Your are" Odd said with a mouth full of food

"How was you guys sleep last night" Yumi asked, while munching on a piece of bacon.

"It was good, except for Odd's snoring" Ulrich pointed

"My snoring is not that bad" Odd defended

"Oh yeah, well maybe I should record you snoring one day. So you can hear how loud you are when you snore" Ulrich ruled

"Ok. Fine. You can do that, I bet I'm right about my snoring" Odd pointed his bacon at Ulrich

"How do you know if your snoring is loud or not, if you're asleep" Aelita asked

"Exactly, you don't know" Jeremy agreed

"Well I do!" Odd yelled

"Hey, calm down it's not that serious" Trinity laughed

"You snore too Trinity, I heard you from down the hall" Aelita mentioned

"No way, that's a huge lie, now my snoring isn't that loud. Alright!" Trinity yelled

"Hey, calm down it's not that serious" Odd mocked

Trinity looked at Odd, then laughed.

The bell then rung signaling everyone to go to class.

"Alright guys, let's get through calculus, then science, and then gym" Yumi said getting up from the table. The group walked towards their class, and got ready for a long day.

After a very long first period, it was time for science. The group walked in the class, and took their seats.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Hertz greeted "Now I'm going to pass out some worksheets, we are going to work on a lab today, as you can tell my the equipment on your tables. This worksheet will tell you everything you need to do, and write down what you did on a spare sheet, explaining what happened with you experiments" Mrs. Hertz explained "Now go get you proper lab equipment and start working, ask questions if you need help"

The class went to the back of the room, received their lab coats, gloves, goggles, and started on the experiment.

"Alright let's get this over with" Yumi sighed putting her hair in a ponytail, then putting her lab coat, goggles, and gloves on, Raine followed what Yumi did.

"So, how much do you know about Ulrich" Raine picked up the worksheet, and looked over it.

Yumi looked at Raine "What do you mean, I know everything about him"

Raine glanced at Yumi "Are you sure, he's not hiding anything from you, or lying about anything"

"He's not lying about anything, he would never lie to me" Yumi snapped, as she whispered so nobody around her could hear "Now, let's get this project over with, let me see the paper"

Raine passed the paper to Yumi, as she started pouring water into a beaker "I'm just asking are you sure he's not lying to you about anything. Because um, I know a couple things that you never knew. That Ulrich probably lied to you about"

"How do I know you're not making that up" Yumi asked, as she poured some salt into the beaker of water.

"Yes, I know I would be the person to lie about this stuff, but I have proof of this stuff" Raine said

"Proof, what proof could you possibly have" Yumi asked

"How are things going over here girls" Mrs. Hertz asked

"Great" The two girls put on a fake smile

"Good, I hope you two are talking about the experiment" Mrs. Hertz said

"We are" Both girl said

"Ok" Mrs. Hertz walked away to another group.

"Has Ulrich told you, I was just a person he talked to when he had nothing else better to do, and that he never had feelings for me" Raine said as she poured some baking soda into the beaker.

"Yes he has, and I believe what he says too" Yumi said as she ready over the paper again.

"Well, you shouldn't" Raine looked at Yumi

"And why not" Yumi scolded

"Well simply because him and I hung out everyday before he moved and we used to date before he moved" Raine responded

"You're such a lair Raine" Yumi said as she pour a small amount of alcohol in the beaker (A/N not drinking alcohol, and I have no idea what they're making. I'm just making up stuff…)

"Am I" Raine pulled out an very old phone from her book bag, and took out the memory card that was in it. "Put this in your phone and we'll see who's the one lying"

Yumi looked at the memory card for few seconds, then took it. "I'll look at it later"

Raine nodded her head "No, do it now. I'll cover for you"

Yumi sighed in annoyance and pulled out her phone, she took out the memory card that was in her phone, and replaced it with Raine's memory card.

"When you get to it, look at pictures and videos" Raine said.

Yumi went to pictures and videos on her phone, when she did she saw pictures of Ulrich when he was little "_That sure is him…"_. The pictures had Ulrich and Raine in them, they looked happy, there was a video of them playing around, the two often hugging each other, then Yumi came across a picture that made her heart break, it was a picture of Raine and Ulrich kissing "_He freaking lied to me, that liar!_ Yumi screamed in her head.

"When was this again" Yumi voice often broke

"Seventh grade, before he came here" Raine said

"Can I borrow this" Yumi asked

"Yeah" Raine gave Yumi a fake smile

Yumi glanced at Ulrich who was working with Suzume, if looks could kill Ulrich would be dead.

"Let's finish this up" Yumi said with a lot of attitude in her voice.

Raine nodded her head, she took a quick glance at Suzume, who was looking at her. She smiled and nodded her head at him, he returned the gesture.

Few minutes later Raine received a text from Suzume saying 'Should I tell him now, or later'

Raine responded 'Later, after Yumi argues with him'

Suzume nodded his head and went back to his experiment

"Oh my god, Nicholas will you work on something" Aelita yelled

"Is there a problem Aelita" Mrs. Hertz asked

"Yes, there is, he's not working on anything. I'm doing all the work isn't this supposed to be a partner project!" Aelita yelled "I don't even see how he made it this far"

The whole class was looking at the two, while Nicholas was staring blankly at Aelita.

"What are you looking at" Aelita waved her hand in front of his face. "He's been like that the whole time, Mrs. Hertz"

"Nicholas" Mrs. Hertz called

"Yes ma'am" Nicholas was still staring blankly at Aelita

"Do you want to fail" Mrs. Hertz said

No answer

"Nicholas" Mrs. Hertz shouted.

"No ma'am" Nicholas said

"Can I have another partner please, I can't deal with this anymore!" Aelita slammed her hand on the table

"Well, I guess you can" Mrs. Hertz sighed "Theo work with Aelita, Matt work with Trinity, Nicholas work with Odd"

"What, why do I have to get the idiot" Odd said

"Well, you were once an idiot in my class, maybe you can teach him a few things Odd" Mrs. Hertz joked

"Ha…Ha" Odd rolled his eyes, as Nicholas slowly walked over to Odd's table.

(Meanwhile…)

"Hey, I'm Matt" Matt walked over to Trinity's table

Trinity looked at Matt "I'm Trinity"

"Nice to meet you Trinity"

"Nice to meet you…" Trinity slightly smiled

"You've done a good job on the experiment so far, did you do all this" Matt asked

"Some of it, yeah" Trinity nodded her head

"You must be great at science then" Matt smiled

Trinity slightly blushed "Um, not really. I just did what was on the paper"

Matt chuckled "Well, a lot of people fail when they read the paper"

"I know" Trinity nodded her head

"So uh, so you play any sports" Matt asked

"I'm going to try out for one" Trinity said putting some more stuff in her beaker

"Great, which one" Matt read over the paper

"Tennis" Trinity answered

"Wow, that's a great sport. I play soccer for the school" Matt looked at Trinity

"I know, you're teammates with my boyfriend, Odd, and my friend, Ulrich"

"Odd is your boyfriend" Matt asked, as if he didn't know

"Yeah, we've been going out for a year" Trinity responded

"You know, you have the most amazing blue eyes" Matt stared into Trinity's eyes

Trinity blushed "Thank you"

Matt smiled "Your welcome"

Trinity looked and him, and returned the smile "Um, you want to finish working on this"

"Sure" Matt walked over to Trinity's side of the table (A/N They were across from each other) and helped her with the experiment.

(After the Experiments)

"Alright class time is up" Mrs. Hertz said "Leave you experiments on the table, I will grade them when you leave, be sure to put up your lab safety gear from where you got them from"

The class put their safety gears back.

"Alright when you leave be sure to get this project sheet from the front of them room, you and your partner will have project to work on, and it is due by the middle of next month. I given you all a whole lot of time to do it, so there is no excuse why it shouldn't be done by then"

The bell rings, everyone ran out the class grabbing a project sheet. Yumi grabbed a project sheet and quickly walked out the room.

"What's wrong with Yumi" Aelita asked as she watched her friend storm out the room

"I don't know, maybe Raine made her mad" Trinity shrugged

"Hey, where did Yumi go" Ulrich asked as he caught up with the others

"She stormed out the room not to long ago" Trinity answered

"Why what's wrong with her" Odd asked

After a very long gym class, the day was finally over, for the seniors that is. The group was now at lunch, Yumi was being very quiet, Odd was stuffing food in his mouth, Jeremy was looking over the project sheet, Aelita was munching on her food, Trinity was also munching on food, and Ulrich was carefully watching Yumi.

"Are you alright Yumi" Ulrich asked

"Yeah, never better" Yumi said with no excitement , she didn't even glance at Ulrich.

"Are you sure, when science let out, it was like your mood changed" Ulrich was worried

"I'm fine" said Yumi, again not even glancing at Ulrich.

"Ok…" Ulrich leaned back in his chair

"Was it something with Raine" Trinity asked

Yumi slightly nodded her head

"I knew it, what she do" Trinity asked

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Yumi said looking at her shoes

"Alright" Trinity said, going back to her food.

"So how is your partner Jeremy" Aelita asked

"He's quiet, barely does anything like Nicholas, but I won't make a fuss about it like you did in class" Jeremy joked

"Well, he kept staring at me" Aelita defended, while laughing "Just have someone starting at you the whole time, it's weird"

"That could be weird" Odd said

Yumi then got up from her seat, and started walking away.

"Where are you going" Aelita asked, loudly

"I just need to be alone" Yumi said without looking back

"I'm going to go with her" Ulrich said, also getting up.

"Ok" The others said, as they watched Ulrich leave, to go follow Yumi.

"I seriously wonder what's up with Yumi" Trinity said

"Who knows…" Odd said

"I hope Ulrich can cheer her up" Aelita said

"We all know he will" Jeremy joked

The other laughed and agreed

(With **Ulrich & Yumi**)

(A/N _**OMG, this is going to hurt me, the fight between Ulrich and Yumi. And beware they are going to be mad at each other for a long time**__…)_

Yumi had walked to the bench in the forest, she sat down and started thinking about things.

"_Why would he lie to me about that, What else has lied about" _Yumi screamed in her head

"Yumi" Ulrich called out

"_Great…" _Yumi sighed

"Yumi, there you are" Ulrich sat beside Yumi "Are you alright"

"What's Raine's last name" Yumi mumbled

"Yumi what does that have to do…" Ulrich started

"What's…her last name Ulrich" Yumi looked at Ulrich

"Miller, Raine Miller, why" Ulrich asked

Yumi thought back to what Ulrich yelled at Raine

(Flashback)

_Ok look, I love Yumi. Ok her name is Yumi, and I am not about to go through this again. I already had enough trouble in France for a girl trying to break up Yumi and I. And I don't know anything about you anymore. I don't even know you're last name anymore, I never had feelings for you in the beginning, and I never will_

(End of Flashback)

Yumi nodded her head "Have you ever had feelings for her"

"Yumi, I told you I never had feelings for her" Ulrich said

Yumi nodded her head again, then pulled out her phone. "And you hung out with her a lot right"

Yumi thought back to what Ulrich told her

(Flashback)

"_Yeah I known her for a while, but that doesn't mean anything. I never had feelings for her when I was here. I never thought of her as more, she was just a friend I hung out with when I had nothing else better to do"_

(End Of flashback)

"No, we barely even hung out" Ulrich said "Yumi what is this about"

Yumi got up from the chair and threw her phone into his lap "What this is about is that you've been lying to me about her" Yumi yelled

"What, Yumi, I would never lie to you"

"Well it was obvious that you lied about too, what else have you lied about" Yumi crossed her arms

"Yumi I never had feelings for Raine" Ulrich said

Yumi snatched the phone from his lap, and pulled up the pictures. She put her phone to his face showing the picture of the two kissing. "What do you call this then Ulrich, is this a way to say hello now, It's clear you two were together! You said you barely hung out with her, well here's a video of you two outside hanging with each other. God, Ulrich your such a damn liar. You told me you didn't even know her last name!" Yumi yelled

"I don't remember any of this Yumi" Ulrich said "but I know I did not kiss her"

"Is that a lie too huh, I don't know if I can believe anything you say. Even though this was in the past, you still lied to me"

Ulrich looked at Yumi "In the past, so this was before I came here. Why does the past even matter right now, what's in the past, is the past, it shouldn't bother what is happening in the present"

"Yes! It does! If you lied to be for who knows how long. Is Ulrich Stern even your name huh, I swear, it's like I don't even know you anymore. Who ever you are" Yumi yelled

"Yumi why are you making such a big deal out of this…" Ulrich said

"Because you LIED. You LIED to me something you barely do, what are you changing now, was the old personality of yours a lie too, are you some type of ladies man trying to get all the girls. You know what, I think all this was a lie now, since you told me simple lies that wouldn't be a big deal now, IF your had TOLD the TRUTH. But noooooooooo, you just had to lie to my face!"

"I did NOT lie to you" Ulrich yelled

"Then WHAT did you do then huh" Yumi yelled back "Oh yeah that's right you were telling fibs it that a better word for you, you were telling me all these fiction things! Or was that a white lie, whatever you call it. I call it LYING! Because you are a LIAR ULRICH"

Ulrich sat back down and sighed in annoyance

"Exactly, you have nothing to say because you know I'm telling the truth, something you should practice on" Yumi took her phone and stormed away from Ulrich.

Ulrich yelled in annoyance, and buried his head in his hands.

"Hey dude, are you alright" A voice said

Ulrich looked up and saw Suzume standing in front of him "Not now, I'm not in the mood"

"Why what's wrong" Suzume asked

"It's nothing" Ulrich slightly yelled

"Is this about the fight with you and Yumi" Suzume asked

"How do you know about that" Ulrich asked

"Yumi wasn't that quiet when she was yelling at you, I think all of France heard her" Suzume said

Ulrich buried his head back in his hands

"Not to put your mood much lower than it is, but I think you should know this" Suzume sat next to Ulrich

"What is it" Ulrich mumbled

"Has Yumi told you her secret…she probably hasn't though"

Ulrich looked up from his hands "What secret"

Suzume pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Ulrich "Yumi and I were once engaged to each other.

Ulrich opened the old crumpled newspaper, it was a picture of Yumi and Suzume on the 'New Engagements'

"What…" Ulrich stared at the paper in disbelief

"I'm guessing she never told you about it" Suzume asked "It's still effective now too, it was never broken when she left"

Ulrich nodded his head "Thanks for the news" Ulrich got up from the bench and stomped away

Suzume smiled, Raine soon came from behind the tree.

"Amazing work" Raine said "He looks mad"

"He is alright, you should have saw the fury in his eyes" Suzume laughed

"This well defiantly brake them up" Raine said

"If they aren't already broken up…" Suzume mentioned

"They aren't, Yumi didn't break up with him yet" Raine said

"Well Ulrich might break up with her after what I told him" Suzume said

"He probably will" Raine smiled

(With Ulrich and Yumi)

Ulrich went to the dorms, when he arrived at Yumi's dorm, he constantly knocked on the door until the was an answer.

"What, you came to lie to me again" Yumi crossed her arms

"How long have you and Suzume been engaged" Ulrich scolded

"What…" Yumi unfolded her arms

"Engaged how long have you and Suzume been engaged" Ulrich gave Yumi the old newspaper Suzume gave to him.

"This was before I even came to France…" Yumi started

"Wow, you were that in love with the guy huh" Ulrich mumbled

"It's not even like that, this was all arranged, I never wanted to marry him, this was when my dad hated you guts and wanted what was best for me" Yumi defended

"So you kept this a secret for _that _long" Ulrich said "You could of told me that, instead you kept it a secret, and now, when we get together, you still didn't tell me. Especially if the engagement is still on now" Ulrich said

"What, it is not still on" Yumi said

"Yeah, sure, like that matters anymore" Ulrich looked away from Yumi

"What does that mean" Yumi said

"Look, it's clear that you are keeping way too many secrets from me right now and you kept the biggest one from me, and you think I'm lying to you about everything…" Ulrich was interrupted

"Because you are lying! And I'm not keeping…" Yumi was interrupted

"You are keeping secrets…but what I'm saying is, I guess we should just like…stay away from each other give us time to think…" Ulrich said looking down

"Are you…breaking up with me…" Yumi voice cracked

Ulrich thought for a little bit, then nodded his head

"See you lied to me again, you told me you would never leave me this way" A tear slid down Yumi's cheek

Ulrich was silent

"So, is it true, we are really over, just like that" Yumi said

"Yeah…"

Yumi nodded her head in disbelief "Just go" Yumi slammed her door

Ulrich sighed and went to his dorm, when he arrived there; he laid down on his bed, and a tear slid down his cheek.

Yumi threw a picture of her and Ulrich, breaking the frame. She scream, as thousands of tears slid down from her eyes.

Her heart was shattered

His heart was broken

They were over…

Question From Reviewers!

**Mystic Odd**-that chapter was awesome. **Are you still going to update summer blast? **_Yes, I'm working on both, I'll be sure to put another chapter up to Summer Blast as soon as I get my idea's for the chapter __J_

**IsabelleF-**How do you make such great stories? What's the secret! _My secret, hmm, well I listen to music as I write, if I listen to romance songs, you get romantic chapters, that also goes for songs that deal with breaking up, epic songs, sad songs, instrumental songs, for example I was listening to "Is it True" by Yohanna, which made up the fight between Ulrich and Yumi! _

What's coming to a computer near you! IMPORTANT PREVIEWWWWWWWWWW *DON'T MISS*

**Chapter 3: A Trinity, Matt, Odd chapter**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected person visits**

**Chapter 5: The homecoming Game**

**Chapter 6: Hospitaliztion (Someone you know is going to the hospital, I'll give you a hint: He's very heartbroken right now)**

**Chapter 7: Homecoming Dance**

Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501

Loyal Reviewers!

EccentricSuperchick

UlrichandYumi4Ever

Jace Stevens

Chels

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

.CAKE

LyokoWarrior1

TwilightGurl Team Jacob (I love Jacob in the Twilight series)

Mystic Odd

DoOdl3z

ILuvLyoko

IsabelleF

The Defender

LadyGaGaRockstar

Tsunamix

This story was provided by (lol the song that helped me with the fight between UxY)

You say you really know me  
You're not afraid to show me  
What is in your eyes  
So tell me 'bout the rumors  
Are they only rumors?  
Are they only lies?

Falling out of a perfect dream  
Coming out of the blue

Is it true? (Is it true?)  
Is it over?  
Did I throw it away?  
Was it you? (Was it you?)  
Did you tell me  
You would never leave me this way?

If you really knew me  
You couldn't do this to me  
You would be my friend  
If one of us is lying  
There's no use in trying  
No need to pretend

Falling out of a perfect dream  
Coming out of the blue

Is it true? (Is it true?)  
Is it over?  
Did I throw it away?  
Was it you? (Was it you?)  
Did you tell me  
You would never leave me this way?

Is it true? (Is it true?)  
Is it over?  
Did I throw it away?  
Was it you? (Was it you?)  
Did you tell me  
You would never leave me this way?

(Is it real? Did I dream it?)  
Will I wake from this pain?  
Is it true? (Is it true?)  
Is it over?  
Baby, did I throw it away?

Ooh… is it true?

Review

R

Re

Rev

Revie

Review

Reviewwwwww!

Lol

Love you guys!


	3. The Affair

Full Summary of "The Last Year". This is it. The last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right? Three new people come to Kadic and plans of making this school year, the worst school year for the group. The plan on breaking up relationships, friendships, and won't rest until the job is done. They also have help from some fellow Kadic students, that aren't so far away as people think they are. With all the drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, blackmailing, and break-ups. People going into the hospital for drugs, fights, and more. Will the group even survive this year? Will they over come it? Or will it all fall apart?

(With Trinity and Odd, The Same Day)

"You think Ulrich managed to make Yumi happy" Odd asked

"I think so" Trinity nodded her head "I still can't believe Raine is here"

"I know, and her and Yumi are partners" Odd said "That probably what made Yumi mad"

"I guess so" Trinity shrugged

"Is Matt working well with you" Odd looked at Trinity

"Yeah, he's ok" Trinity nodded her head "What about you and Nicholas"

"He's dumb as ever" Odd laughed

Trinity laughed along with him "Well…I can only wish you luck with him"

"Hey Trinity" A voice called out

The couple turned around and saw Matt running up to them

"Oh, hey Matt" Trinity slightly smiled

"I have some idea's for the project" Matt smiled

"Really, already" Trinity returned the smiled

Odd looked at the two, with jealousy building up inside him.

"Yeah, you want to see them, they're in my dorm. I was so excited to tell you that I forgot them in my room" Matt pointed to the dormitory building, chuckling.

"Um, sure" Trinity smiled "You want to come Odd"

Odd nodded his head "No, you go ahead, I'll meet up with you later"

"Ok" said Trinity

"Come on, let's go" Matt gently gave Trinity a playful push, as he left he gave Odd a glare, then started walking.

Odd watched the two walk away into the dormitory building. Odd had stood there for a couple of seconds, thinking. So, with all his thoughts put together he decided to go with them.

(With Trinity and Matt)

"I'm sure we are going to get one of the highest grades on this project" Matt smiled, opening his door when they arrived

"That's great" Trinity smiled "I didn't know you like to start your work early"

Matt shrugged "Get it done early, so you can have it out the way right"

"Right" Trinity nodded her head

The two walked into Matt's dorm, Trinity sat on his bed, while Matt went to his desk and picked up a red journal.

"All my idea's are in this notebook" Matt handed Trinity the notebook

Trinity took the notebook and started skimming over his notes "These are really good idea's Matt"

Matt smiled "Thanks, it only took me until after class to figure them out"

Trinity smiled "Wow, you're right then, we might get one of the highest grades"

Matt smirked and nodded his head "So, about this tennis thing you told be about in class"

Trinity looked at him "What about it"

"I know a couple of people that's holding a tennis club in the city" Matt said "The school approves of it too"

"Really" Trinity said

"Really, I'll be happy to take you there this weekend if you like" Matt sat beside Trinity on the bed

Trinity slightly blushed "Yeah, that would be great"

"Great, so I'll take you there on Saturday. I'm sure you'll be the best on that tennis team" Matt smiled

Trinity blushed deeper "Really"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. How long have you been playing" Matt asked

"Uh, since I was ten" Trinity's blushed started fading away

"Then of course you'd be the best the have, a lot of the people on there just started playing" Mat explained

Trinity nodded her head "Wow"

Matt looked into Trinity's eyes "Do you have a map Trinity"

Trinity looked at him with confused eyes "No…uh why"

"Because I keep getting lost in your beautiful blue eyes" Matt was still looking into Trinity's eyes

Trinity blushed and slightly smiled "Are you flirting with me, Matt"

"You're cute when you blush" Matt smiled

Trinity blushed deeper, and looked away from Matt

Matt chuckled, then he gently combed his fingers through Trinity's hair "You have beautiful hair too, it's so soft and silky"

Trinity turned her attention to Matt again "I try my best to keep it up"

Matt smiled "You're doing a good job then"

Trinity smiled "Thank you"

"I told you no need to thank me, if you know it's true" Matt laughed

Trinity giggled "Sorry…"

"No need to be sorry either" Matt ran his fingers through Trinity's hair again

"_Why am I letting him do this to me, flirt with me, letting him run his fingers through my hair, I think I was even flirting back. But, he's just so cute, and when he does the things he does, it unexplainable, but I still love Odd, so I can't keep letting him do this. Come on Trinity, tell him to stop running his fingers through your hair…" _Trinity thought to herself, but she kept ignoring then; Trinity then lifted her hand and hesitantly ran he fingers through Matt's hair.

"I know we only known each other for a few hours Trinity, but I think I really like you" Matt looked at Trinity, Trinity looked back at him.

Matt soon then started leaning down towards Trinity's face

"_Trinity! Don't let him kiss you, remember, you're in love with Odd, not Matt!"_ Trinity's thought's were going crazy right now, which Trinity ignored. Matt and Trinity's lips soon made contact with each other. Matt's hand removed from Trinity hair, and was placed on her waist.

Soon then the door opened, breaking the kiss between the two, then looking at a heartbroken Odd.

"So, I guess Matt was meant for you" Odd nodded his head

"What Odd…" Trinity struggled to get a sentence out

"No, don't explain" Odd said leaving the dorm.

"Odd wait" Trinity removed herself from Odd's bed and ran after Odd.

Odd ignored the calls coming from Trinity, until she finally ran in front of him.

"It wasn't what it looked like" Trinity said

"Then what was it " said Odd "Was that his idea for the project"

"No" Trinity nodded her head

"Then what was it, I want to know" Odd said

Trinity was out of words "I don't know"

Odd nodded his head "Why don't you just go back to Matt, since it's clear you like him more than me"

"That's not true" Trinity defended

"It's very clear that you do Trinity, otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation" Odd yelled

Trinity jumped at Odd's yelling "Ok, you know what. I'm glad that I kissed him because now I know what you are really like"

"Fine" Odd stormed off bumping Trinity along the way "You know what, we are done Trinity. I had it with you"

Trinity nodded her head

"And you don't even care" Odd gasped

Trinity looked at the ground , then back at Odd.

"I understand" Odd stormed off

Trinity watched as Odd stormed off, while she was rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you alright" Matt said from behind Trinity

Trinity turned around "Yeah I'm fine"

Matt looked at Trinity, her face was already soaked with tears, her eyes were red, and her voice was very sad also.

"You're not alright" Matt said hugging Trinity

Trinity pulled away from him "I'm sorry, I just need to be alone right now"

"I should be the one apologizing, I kissed you, I don't know…" Matt started

Trinity nodded her head "It's not your fault…I just need to be alone right now"

Matt nodded his head "If you need me I'll be right here"

Trinity nodded her head and started walking away

Matt watched as Trinity left, when she was out of sight, he smiled to himself '_Success' _

(With Odd)

Odd slammed open the door to his dorm "I can't believe this" Odd screamed.

Odd looked over at Ulrich who was laying down facing the wall "I caught Trinity kissing Matt"

Ulrich didn't respond to Odd.

"Ulrich, did you hear me"

Ulrich turned around, facing Odd. "Other people have problems right now, I'm sorry for that happening but I'm not so worried about it, alright, so just leave me alone" Ulrich faced the wall again

Odd saw that Ulrich's face was red and puffy, like he had been crying "What's up with you"

No answer

"Ulrich…"

"I SAID leave me alone" Ulrich shouted

"Fine" Odd lied down on his bed, facing the wall.

(With Trinity)

"I can't believe I did that" Trinity said to herself "Why didn't I listen to my thoughts"

Trinity cried the whole way to her dorm, it was only until she got to her dorm, where she really broke down. Trinity was sitting outside her down, with her back on the wall, and her head buried in her arms.

"I'm so stupid, I just ruined everything I've ever wanted, It's all my fault" Trinity said to herself "He's gone, maybe forever…"

**Chapter 4: He Returns **

**Chapter 5: The Homecoming Game**

**Chapter 6: Hospitalization **

**Chapter 7: The Homecoming Dance**

**Chapter 8: The Blackmails**

**Chapter 9: Picture Day **

**Chapter 10: The Talent Show**

**Chapter 11: The Visible Marks**

**Chapter 12: Leaving Kadic**

**Chapter 13: Soon to be named…**

Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501

Loyal Reviewers!

EccentricSuperchick

UlrichandYumi4Ever

Jace Stevens

Chels

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

.CAKE

LyokoWarrior1

TwilightGurl Team Jacob (I love Jacob in the Twilight series)

Mystic Odd

DoOdl3z

ILuvLyoko

IsabelleF

The Defender

LadyGaGaRockstar

Tsunamix


	4. He's Back

Full Summary of "The Last Year". This is it. The last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right? Three new people come to Kadic and plans of making this school year, the worst school year for the group. The plan on breaking up relationships, friendships, and won't rest until the job is done. They also have help from some fellow Kadic students, that aren't so far away as people think they are. With all the drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, blackmailing, and break-ups. People going into the hospital for drugs, fights, and more. Will the group even survive this year? Will they over come it? Or will it all fall apart?

(Still the Same Day) (With Jeremy and Aelita)

"So do you think Ulrich managed to make Yumi happy" Jeremy held cafeteria door open for Aelita.

"Knowing him, he probably did" Aelita slightly smiled.

"Yeah you're right. So, what do you want to do" Jeremy wrapped his arm around Aelita's shoulder.

"Um, we could just walk around some until it's time to go to the dorms" Aelita suggested

"That'll be nice" Jeremy smiled

Aelita returned the smile "So how do you think this school year is going to turn out honestly"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I hope it turns out well. But, with Matt on the soccer team with Ulrich. There's bond to be some type of fight"

Aelita nodded her head in agreement "I hope it wont be nothing drastic"

"I know, we don't want anybody getting hurt right" Jeremy slightly smiled.

"Yeah" Aelita smiled

"Oh and Yumi being with Raine. I hope Raine doesn't have anything up her sleeve" Jeremy admitted

"So true. I would hate it if Yumi and Ulrich broke up again. They would be so heart broken" Aelita held her hand to her chest.

"I know they were devastated with their last break up" Jeremy said.

"And I don't think we have nothing to worry about Trinity and Odd" Aelita said

"Yeah, and I know we have nothing to worry about" Jeremy placed a sweet kiss on Aelita's forehead.

"Nope nothing to worry about at all" Aelita smiled up at Jeremy "Oh shoot!"

"What" said a confused Jeremy.

"I forgot my bag in the cafeteria" Aelita sighed

"Well, I'll go get it for you" Jeremy said

"No, I'll go get it. I'll meet up with you later" Aelita kissed Jeremy on the cheek, then ran to the cafeteria.

When Aelita arrived in the cafeteria, it turned out to be empty, even the cafeteria lady was not here. Aelita shrugged her shoulders and went to where her bag was supposed to be; which it wasn't there

"I could of swore I left my bag right here" Aelita said to herself.

"Is this what you're looking for" A male voice said behind Aelita.

Aelita knew that voice, that cold, annoying voice.

Aelita turned around slowly and came face to face with Kyle.

"What are you do doing here, aren't you expelled" Aelita folded her arms.

"Yes, I am actually" Kyle held the bag out for Aelita take.

Aelita snatched the bag away him "How did you get in here"

"I have my ways" Kyle smirked

Aelita rolled my eyes "When the principle finds out about your trespassing, your sure to go to jail or have charges pressed against you"

"Oh Aelita, the principle won't find out" Kyle walked closer to Aelita.

Aelita noticed and backed away slowly "I have to go"

Kyle then pressed Aelita against the wall gently "You're not going anywhere"

Aelita's heart started racing "Kyle…"

Kyle smirked "Now, I need you to do me a favor"

Aelita slowly nodded her head "I can't…"

"You don't even know what I want yet" Kyle said "Anyway, what I want for you to do is…" Kyle started whispering in Aelita's ear.

"No, why do you always want me to break up with Jeremy" Aelita yelled

Kyle blinked several times "Aelita no need to yell and shout"

"Why, you know what don't even answer that question. I'm leaving" Aelita tried leaving, but Kyle pressed her harder against the wall.

"Like I said you aren't going anywhere" Kyle said "Now if you don't do as I say, let's just say I will take something very special away from you"

Aelita tensed up a little bit "No you won't or I will…"

"And if you tell the police, the principle, or any of your friends. Your life will be a living hell" Kyle looked sternly in Aelita's eyes.

Aelita gulped quietly.

"Do you understand, not a word" Kyle was still staring in Aelita's eyes

Aelita slowly nodded her head "Yes…"

Kyle smirked "Good…so I'll see you later. Your gym teacher will be doing inspection of the grounds soon"

Aelita nodded her head slowly again "Ok"

Kyle smirked and heading towards the back of the cafeteria "Oh before I go, this break-up, it has to be done tonight. I will know if you did or not Oh and make this break up one that'll really hurt him"

Aelita nodded her head slowly again "Ok"

"Alright" Kyle left the cafeteria.

Aelita sighed deeply as a tear ran down her cheek, then she headed towards Jeremy's dorm. After about several minutes of slow walking, and deep thinking. Aelita arrived in front of Jeremy's dorm. Before she knocked on the door she wiped the tears away from her face, then when she was ready. Aelita knocked on the door…

"Hey Aelita" Jeremy smiled as he opened up the door reveling Aelita.

"Jeremy, I need to tell you something" Aelita looked down at her shoes.

"Sure, do you want to come in" Jeremy held his hand out

"Jeremy, I've done some thinking lately, and when I mean lately. I mean for a while" Aelita started

"What do you mean" Jeremy asked

"Uh, I don't think we should be together" Aelita said calmly

"What, where is this coming from Aelita" Jeremy crossed his arms

"I told you, I've done a lot of thinking" Aelita told

"So just like that you want to be over. Why?"

"Because you can't give me what I want Jeremy, you can't satisfy me, you can't do anything. All you do is worry about school and work and college and all the other stuff that's not important. Your not romantic at all what so ever, your nothing Jeremy!" Aelita yelled, with tears streaming down her face.

"So, that's how you felt the whole time" Jeremy sighed

"Yes, this is how I felt the whole entire time Jeremy" Aelita cried

Jeremy nodded his head "Well then, I'm not going to be around you anymore since you feel that way" Jeremy slammed the door.

Aelita cried even more as she ran towards her dorm, as she ran, she ended up tripping on a foot.

"Trinity" Aelita asked

"Odd and I are over, we're done, my lover vanished into thin air and it's all my fault" Trinity yelled and ran into her dorm, slamming the door.

Aelita was confused for the moment but walked into her dorm and cried herself to sleep. She knew deep down inside, that Jeremy was never going to forgive her.

**Chapter 5: The Homecoming Game**

**Chapter 6: Hospitalization **

**Chapter 7: The Homecoming Dance**

**Chapter 8: The Blackmails**

**Chapter 9: Picture Day **

**Chapter 10: The Talent Show**

**Chapter 11: The Visible Marks**

**Chapter 12: Leaving Kadic**

**Chapter 13: Soon to be named…**

Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501

Loyal Reviewers!

EccentricSuperchick

UlrichandYumi4Ever

Jace Stevens

Chels

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

.CAKE

LyokoWarrior1

TwilightGurl Team Jacob (I love Jacob in the Twilight series)

Mystic Odd

DoOdl3z

ILuvLyoko

IsabelleF

The Defender

LadyGaGaRockstar


	5. The Homecoming Game

Full Summary of "The Last Year". This is it. The last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right? Three new people come to Kadic and plans of making this school year, the worst school year for the group. The plan on breaking up relationships, friendships, and won't rest until the job is done. They also have help from some fellow Kadic students, that aren't so far away as people think they are. With all the drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, blackmailing, and break-ups. People going into the hospital for drugs, fights, and more. Will the group even survive this year? Will they over come it? Or will it all fall apart?

(**Kadic High 7:45**) (In the Cafeteria)

It has been over two weeks since the break ups between the couples, even everybody stopped talked to each other, everything had fell apart; maybe even for good. Today was a huge day for Kadic High School, today was the day of the homecoming game.

"I can't believe we succeeded" Suzume said, he watched as the ex-friends and ex-couples sat at different tabled spread through all over the cafeteria.

"What do you mean you can't believe it, we said we would be successful in breaking them up" said Raine

"I mean, who knew they would just stop talking to each other just like that" Suzume said

"Well, it happens sometimes" Raine shrugged "Don't forget before class starts we have to meet up with the others"

Suzume nodded his head "Where is Matt"

Raine pointed to the Cafeteria line "Getting some breakfast"

Suzume looked at the cafeteria line and noticed Matt "Oh, ok"

After about five minutes Matt joined his friends at the table

"Tonight is the homecoming game" Matt said as he sat down

"You have the stuff your going to use on Ulrich" Suzume smirked

"I have to get it from William" Matt said

"This won't hurt him to badly right" Raine said

"Why do you care" Matt asked

"Because I still love him" Raine answered

"But don't forget Sissy is the one who is going to do the finale" Matt explained

"Yeah, but I'm going to do her job by making Yumi jealous on campus" Raine said

"True" Matt shrugged

"Alright well class starts in about twenty minutes so lets go meet up with the others" Suzume dumped his tray, followed by the others.

The group of old friends sat in different spots of the cafeteria, they were often glancing at each other; but it was nothing big. (A/N I don't know if they have cliques but go along with me here) Trinity sat with a group of people who were very quiet, mainly the shy group people. Odd sat with a group of "weirdo's" who were doing crazy things. Aelita sat with a group "preppy" girls who did their hair, makeup, nails, and texting. Yumi sat with a group of emotional people. Ulrich sat with a group of sulkers, who mainly are just quiet and thinking about things, and Jeremy sat with the highly intelligent people.

"What happen to your group of friends" One girl asked Trinity

Trinity looked at the girl "I don't know what happen, I mean we just stopped talking to each other, it just happened like out of the blue"

The girl nodded her head "Then why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend"

Trinity looked at her again "Why are you even talking, aren't you like a quiet person"

The girl nodded her head "Yeah, but I help out people who look sad"

Trinity sighed "Odd and I broke up, two weeks ago"

"Why" The girl asked

"Look I really don't want to talk about this, okay, so just uh, do something else" Trinity voice started to crack

"Ok, I was trying to help you out" The girl sighed

Trinity thought for a while "I cheated on him"

The girl looked at Trinity "Well, just make him trust you again"

"It's not as easy as your saying it, do you know how hard it is to get somebody's trust back" Trinity said

"Yes, I do, but make him believe that you are serious about him"

"Again you make it sound so easy" Trinity stabbed her eggs with her fork

"I didn't say it was going to be easy, this might take a very long time, maybe a year or two, or something to make him trust you again" The girl explained

"A year or two…a year or two ill be in college. Living a sad lonely single, loveless, depressed life" A tear slid down Trinity's face

"If you believe that, then that'll happen"

Trinity looked at the girl, then back at her eggs.

(With Yumi)

"Hey how come you aren't sitting with Ulrich, aren't you guys like so totally in love" A guy sitting across Yumi said

Yumi sighed "I don't want to talk about it, it's a long story"

"Well make it short" The guy said

"Ulrich and I broke up" Yumi looked out the window, trying to not let anybody see the tear roll down her face

"Why" The guy asked

"Because…" Yumi played with her fingers

"Because what" The guy asked

"He lied to me and I held a secret from him" Yumi blurted "He lied about this girl name and not having a relationship with her, and then I found that he did because Raine showed me pictures of the two, and then I held a secret from that I used to be in a arranged marriage with the this guy name Suzume, and he found out and broke up with me and now everything is gone" Yumi cried

"Well, sound to me that all this is small stuff, things in the past shouldn't matter. Honestly to me, Raine sounds like a person who would Photoshop something you know, edit pictures, and make things seem real when its not; technology is amazing now. The whole arranged marriage thing, sounds like he would do that to make Ulrich jealous, and make you feel bad for not telling him" The guy explained

Yumi wiped the tears "But if you saw the pictures of them it looked so real and it didn't look like it was photoshoped. And Suzume wouldn't do that, he's not that type of person"

The guy shrugged "Suit yourself"

Yumi looked down at her food and sighed

"But you miss him don't you, you wish you can go over there and change things" The guy slightly smiled

"Yes, how can I not miss him, I miss everything about him, I just loved him so much, it's I'm so upset that I had to lose him" Yumi sobbed

"Well you can get him back you know, go over their and talk to him" The guy pointed to Ulrich

"I can't do that because every time I see him I just want to smack him for lying to me in front of my face" Yumi crossed her arms across her chest

The guy stared blankly at Yumi "Ok, well I told you my explanation of what I think was going on, but if you don't believe me, suit yourself"

Yumi sighed once again

(With Aelita)

"How come you are over here and not with you buddies" A preppy girl asked Aelita

Aelita looked at the girl "Because all my friends just randomly stopped talking to each other"

"Oh, I see. Well just go and talk to them then"

"How, it's like we don't even know each other anymore" Aelita crossed her arms

"Yeah, but still that shouldn't matter, pull all your friends aside and talk to them, ask why you guys spilt up"

Aelita nodded her head "I'd rather not"

The preppy girl popped her gum "Well go talk to Jeremy"

Aelita mood quickly went down "We uh, we broke up"

The preppy girl looked shocked "And why is that"

"I don't want to talk about it, I just know there is no way Jeremy is taking me back" Aelita said

"Did you say something harsh to him" The girl asked

Aelita slowly nodded her head "Something very harsh"

"Well, just apologize" The girl said

"What I said to him he'll never ever forgive me, and I know he won't because that is the type of person he is when somebody says something mean to him" Aelita pouted as a tea slid down her face

"Oh I see, well I'm not an expert on relationships, but every relationship can be repaired" The girl said "But that's all I have to say, I'm going to leave you to your thoughts"

Aelita put her head down in her arms, as she quietly cried.

(**Outside of School**)

"So the plan is set straight right" William said

"Yeah, oh you do you have the "stuff"" Matt asked

"Oh yeah I do" William pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Matt

"Alright we will sneak in after about fifteen after the game begins" Sissy said

"Where will we meet" Raine asked

"Uh, let's not meet up but you will find us, we will have to disguise ourselves so nobody will recognize us" Kyle said

"Alright, as the game goes, Suzume you will do your little thing with Yumi, then after the game William will come in because a dear friend of mine is going to be in the hospital, so then I'll be in the hospital doing my little thing with him as long as the doctors don't catch me, Brynga you know what to do with Odd, Matt same with you and Trinity, and Kyle you with Aelita" Sissy explained

"Yes" Everybody said together

"Alright, now you guys go to class and we have to head back too" Brynga said

Everybody nodded and headed their separate ways

Soon after the bell rung singling everybody to go to their first class, which was Science.

"I hope everybody has been working on their projects" Mrs. Hertz said as everybody sat in their assigned seats "You only have a week left for it"

The class sighed

"Now what we are going to be doing today is something simple because I know how happy everybody is about the homecoming game tonight" Mrs. Hertz explained

The class cheered

"Calm down now, you will do a twenty question worksheet that will be due by the end of class, so get to working, because class does end early for the seniors"

The class cheered again.

"Now, as soon as I pass out your work, begin working" Mrs. Hertz said as she passed out the sheets "Begin your work"

"What happen to you and Yumi" Suzume quietly asked Ulrich

Ulrich sighed "I don't want to talk about it"

"Let me guess you guys broke up or something" Suzume asked

Ulrich didn't answer

"Did you" Suzume asked again

"Yes, I broke up with her" Ulrich sighed again

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't want to break you guys" Suzume apologized

Ulrich nodded his head "It's not your fault she should have told me"

"And you guys kept this a secret for two weeks, I didn't notice that you guys broke up" Suzume said

"Oh" Ulrich sighed

"You want me to leave you alone" Suzume asked

Ulrich shrugged "I mean we're partners so we have to talk"

"True" Suzume looked at his worksheet "So, uh did or do you miss Yumi at all"

Ulrich bit his lip, he took a quick glance at Yumi, who was working. Then Ulrich looked back down at his work. "I miss her more and more everyday"

"Yeah I understand, but think she kept the biggest secrets of all secrets from you dude, and that's foul to keep that hidden" Suzume said

Ulrich nodded his head "I know"

"But let's not have you thinking about that, are you excited about the game" Suzume asked

"Yeah, I guess so" Ulrich replied

"Well you should be" Suzume patted Ulrich's back, just think bout the big game

Ulrich nodded his head, he looked at Yumi once again. He had missed her so much, but he knew Yumi would never take him back, after the crucial break up between them.

After a short, but felt like a long class, it was time for the game. Student crowed the belchers wearing Kadic's school colors and waving posters in the air that were saying "Go Kadic Stars" on them. On the belchers, the old friends sat away from each other, but they could still see each other, everybody missed each other. As for the rival school they were wearing their school colors and was waving their posters, while screaming at the Kadic students

Back in the locker room the coach was telling the players some plays, after about five minutes of talking the players lined up and positioned themselves in the order they were going out.

"Hey Ulrich" Matt tapped Ulrich shoulder

Ulrich rolled his eyes and turned around "What"

"I noticed you were a bit tensed up and nervous" Matt said "But that's not the point, coach wanted me to give you these" Matt handed Ulrich the smile bottle and a bottle of water.

Ulrich took it "What is it"

"Coach said it was some type of medicine to make you more into the game, take your mind off things" Matt said

"I don't think…" Ulrich looked at the bottle

"Better hurry up we are about to leave" Matt pointed "Coach said to take three of them"

Ulrich nodded his head and took three of the pills one by one, soon then Ulrich was more excited then ever.

"Ready" Matt asked

"I was born ready" Ulrich jumped several times

"Good" Matt smiled evilly

Soon then the crowed yelled with excitement as the soccer stars came out the locker room and onto the field. As the each striker from the school lined up in the middle of the field, the prepared for the game to start.

"Now I want a clean game ok" The referee said

Ulrich nodded his head fast, as Odd, and the other to strikers agreed

"Ok now shake hands" The referee told

Ulrich quickly took the hand of the other sticker from Lincoln , and shook his hand fast.

"Alright on the blow of my whistle the game will begin" the referee backed up a little bit, about a few seconds later, he blew the whistle and began the game.

(I'm not really good with soccer so yeah lol)

Thirty minutes into the game and Kadic was winning 4-1, with mainly Ulrich scoring.

"Ulrich are you ok you seem happy" Odd yelled

"Yeah I'm fine why do you care anyway" Ulrich yelled fast as he ran down the field

Odd looked at Ulrich a for a while then continued the game, a few more minutes into the game and Kadic was now up 6-3. Students from Kadic was yelling like crazy on how good Ulrich was playing, as the old group of friends examined carefully on what was going on with Ulrich.

Ulrich had slowed down a little bit, almost as if he ran out of energy. The coach was yelling at Ulrich to pick it up, just as a player from the rival school took the ball away from Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich why you let him take the ball like that" Odd yelled

And just as Odd yelled, Ulrich had passed out, getting many gasps from both crowds.

"Ulrich" Odd yelled and ran beside a fainted Ulrich

Yumi ran from the stands and onto the field, pushing her way the players that was surrounding Ulrich. When she saw him laying on the group, motionless, tears ran down her face.

"Somebody call the hospital" Yumi screamed

When the coach came and saw Ulrich laying there he immediately called the emergency line.

**Chapter 6: Hospitalization **

**Chapter 7: The Homecoming Dance**

**Chapter 8: The Blackmails**

**Chapter 9: Picture Day **

**Chapter 10: The Talent Show**

**Chapter 11: The Visible Marks**

**Chapter 12: Leaving Kadic**

**Chapter 13: Soon to be named…**

Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501

Loyal Reviewers!

EccentricSuperchick

UlrichandYumi4Ever

Jace Stevens

Chels

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

.CAKE

LyokoWarrior1

TwilightGurl Team Jacob (I love Jacob in the Twilight series)

Mystic Odd

DoOdl3z

ILuvLyoko

IsabelleF

The Defender

LadyGaGaRockstar


	6. Hospitalization

_Full Summary of "The Last Year". This is it. The last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right? Three new people come to Kadic and plans of making this school year, the worst school year for the group. The plan on breaking up relationships, friendships, and won't rest until the job is done. They also have help from some fellow Kadic students, that aren't so far away as people think they are. With all the drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, blackmailing, and break-ups. People going into the hospital for drugs, fights, and more. Will the group even survive this year? Will they over come it? Or will it all fall apart?_

_Last time on "The Last Year"_

_Ulrich had slowed down a little bit, almost as if he ran out of energy. _

_The coach was yelling at Ulrich to pick it up, just as a player from the rival school took the ball away from Ulrich._

_"Hey Ulrich why you let him take the ball like that" Odd yelled_

_And just as Odd yelled, Ulrich had passed out, getting many gasps from both crowds._

_"Ulrich" Odd yelled and ran beside a fainted Ulrich_

_Yumi ran from the stands and onto the field, pushing her way the players that was surrounding Ulrich. When she saw him laying on the group, motionless, tears ran down her face._

_"Somebody call the hospital" Yumi screamed_

_When the coach came and saw Ulrich laying there he immediately called the emergency line._

The ambulance quickly rushed to the high school soccer field, the paramedics quickly ran to Ulrich with a stretcher.

Yumi cried as they put Ulrich on the stretcher, Ulrich was very pale, and his breathing was very slow. The paramedics quickly ran with Ulrich on the stretcher, to the ambulance.

"Alright everybody, this game is going to be rescheduled due to this incident" Mr. Delmas yelled "Everybody go back to your dorms"

The students sighed and headed back to their dorms, as the rival school went back to their school.

Yumi still sat in the middle of the field from where Ulrich just left, she was still shocked and hurt.

A hand landed on Yumi's shoulder, but she didn't flinch. "Do you want to go to the hospital, see how his condition is going to be"

Yumi snapped out of her gaze and looked up at the voice that was talking to her, it was Odd. Yumi nodded her head and quickly started walking to the hospital, with Odd behind her.

"It's been long time no talk huh" Odd said, since their was a long silence between the two

"Yeah, everybody just stopped talking to everyone" Yumi said with slight attitude in her voice.

Odd nodded his head "Well, a lot of things happened. Trinity and I broke up"

Yumi started walking faster, sooner or later she was going to break into a sprint "Why"

Odd tried to keep up with his pace with Yumi "She cheated on me with Matt"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Yumi spoke

"It's fine" Odd said

"Ok, I can't take this anymore" Yumi broke out into a fast sprint.

Odd blinked, he couldn't see Yumi no more when she ran off, Odd went into a sprint too.

When Yumi arrived at the hospital she quickly went to the nurses desk "I would like to know the condition of Ulrich Stern" Yumi said all in one breath

The nurse looked at Yumi "He is still in the emergency room"

"Do you know his condition" Yumi asked

"No ma'am" The nurse said

Yumi sighed deeply "Do you know when he's going to be out of there"

The nurse nodded her head "Sorry I don't, but please wait in the waiting room and I'm sure a doctor will come out soon"

Yumi sighed and nodded her head "Thanks" Yumi said as she started walking towards the chairs. When Yumi sat down, she buried her head in her hands.

"Hey do you know his condition" A familiar voice Odd said as he came into the hospital

Yumi nodded her head "No"

Odd sighed "Dang"

"This is all my fault…" Yumi cried

Odd looked at Yumi "How is this your fault"

"It just is…"

"How is it your fault" Odd asked again

"Because if we had never broke up this would have never happened, if I never yelled at him for the whole Raine thing, if I only told him about Suzume and I, everything. It's my fault he's here, he wouldn't be in this right now if I had just not accused him of anything" Yumi expressed

Odd patted Yumi's back "This isn't your fault"

"Yes it is" Yumi removed her head from her hands and looked at Odd

Odd noticed that Yumi's face was very red, puffy, and very wet "Downing yourself won't make Ulrich better"

"Don't you think I know that" Yumi put her head back in her hands

Odd sighed, he knew that nothing was going to make Yumi feel better right now. "Well, when he gets better, I know that things are going to change between the two of you. I know that he still loves you, and you still love him. And if you didn't you probably wouldn't be here right now" Odd said

Yumi listened but she stayed quiet

"Hey how is he" Trinity, Aelita, and Jeremy ran in front of Yumi and Odd

Odd looked the other way when he saw Trinity. Trinity saw this and sighed as she sat beside Yumi.

"How is he" Trinity placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder

Yumi nodded her head "I don't know"

"I hope he feels better" Jeremy hoped (A/N finally Jeremy, you've been quiet lately)

Jeremy had sat beside Odd, as Aelita sat beside Trinity.

"Why aren't you two sitting beside each other" Odd looked at Aelita and Jeremy

Jeremy scolded at Aelita's name "she broke up with me, in the rudest way to break up with somebody, insulting me and everything"

Odd looked at Aelita "Aelita wouldn't do that"

"Well believe it she did" Jeremy crossed his arms

Aelita deeply sighed as she heard the conversation

"I didn't know you guys broke up" Trinity looked at Aelita

"Because we haven't talked in two weeks. Trinity" Aelita ruled

Trinity rolled her eyes "Well excuse me"

"See, it's like she's a different person" Jeremy empathized

"Gosh, Jeremy really can you just stop acting like that" Aelita said

"Yeah sure, you can't be talk about somebody acting a certain way, since you broke up with out of the woodwork" Jeremy yelled

"Well at least I didn't cheat on you like some people we know" Aelita crossed her arms and looked at both Trinity and Jeremy

Trinity's mood went from normal, too real angry in a quick instant

"Look don't put me in you damn argument just because you broke up with somebody and started acting like the bitch that you are Aelita" Trinity snapped

Aelita was stunned "I'm a bitch, you're the bitch Trinity. The cold hearted bitch that you are"

"Can you guy stop arguing. Stop worrying about yourselves. You guys aren't the ones in the fucking hospital bed. So stop worry about yourselves" Yumi shouted and everyone had shut their mouths. Yumi put her head back in her hands and hoped for the best for Ulrich.

After an long hour of waiting, a doctor finally came from the doors and into the waiting room.

"Family of Ulrich Stern" The male doctor called

Yumi got up from her chair and walked towards the doctor "Um, I'm his friend"

"Ah, ok. Well, Ulrich Stern is much better now, he's resting. We have his breathing under control and he is going to live" The doctor smiled

"Oh thank you" Yumi sighed in relief

"Your welcome but do you know if he has been doing any drugs" The doctor asked

This question shocked Yumi "What, no never"

"Well the drug that made him pass out were Methamphetamine" The doctor said

"What. I never knew he would do that" Yumi gasped

"Well that is what made him pass out, and what caused him to have the ball of energy" The doctor explained

Yumi thought about what the doctor "_Ulrich would never do drugs…would he?" _

"Can I go see him" Yumi asked

"Unfortunately it is after visiting hours, come back tomorrow at seven" The doctor said

"Ok" Yumi

The doctor nodded her head and went to the nurses desk. Yumi had went back to where everybody was sitting.

"How is he" Odd stood up

Yumi looked up at him "Do you know if Ulrich has been doing any drugs, Odd"

"What, no" Odd was stunned

Yumi nodded her head "You didn't see anything in his room"

Odd nodded his head "No, what type of drug was it"

"Methamphetamine" Yumi answered

"That's what made him have the energy during the game"

Yumi nodded her head "Yeah"

"No, I didn't see him take anything at all" Odd responded

"Ok" Yumi nodded her head

"Well, we should head back now. Curfew is in a few" Jeremy looked at his watch

Everybody left the hospital quietly, nobody dare looking at each other.

(The Next Day) (Ulrich's POV)

"Uh what happen" I slowly opened my eyes, my sight was almost blurry. But I saw a figure standing over me.

"Ulrich" A peaceful voice said to me

When my vision became clear I saw Yumi standing over me "Yumi…"

Yumi nodded her head "Yeah.."

"Oh Yumi. I wanted to apologize for everything. For yelling at you about Suzume everything. But I know I was never with Raine, I will never lie to you about that" I explained as started to sit up in the hospital bed

"I wanted to apologize too. I should have believed that Raine would have done something like that to ruined our relationship. And you're right, I should have told you about the arranged marriage between Suzume and I before" Yumi looked down

I touched her cheek "It's ok, it is in the past now"

Yumi smiled sweetly at me, which I returned. Then Yumi leaned in a gave me a huge but passionate hug.

"You had me so scared when you were laying out in the field Ulrich. I felt as if my heart just stopped" Yumi buried her head in my shoulder

"I know who put me here" I spoke

Yumi pulled away from the hug to look at me "Who was it"

"Matt, he gave me these pills. He said he was from our coach" I explained

"Ulrich you know you don't take any pills from anybody unless it was from a doctor" Yumi responded

I nodded my head "Yeah, but I wasn't thinking at all. I couldn't think straight at all since our break up Yumes. My grades dropped, I lost my friends, I lost you"

Yumi looked down "I missed you Ulrich"

I smiled and listed Yumi's chin so she was looking at me. "I missed you too. I missed you every single day, and I missed you more and more as the day passed"

"I love you Ulrich" Yumi spoke

I smiled "I love you too Yumes"

Then I leaned in placing a sweet kiss on her lips. I felt Yumi smile under the kiss as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Don't leave me ever again" Yumi mumbled

"I won't" I replied still kissing her, I brought Yumi closer too me making sure there was no space between us.

"So this is how it is, huh" Another familiar voice said

I opened my eyes to see Raine in front of me, not Yumi! (A/N don't get too confused) This was all a dream, I was dreaming that moment between Yumi and I, but the kiss was between Raine and I. Raine had taken advantage of me. Yumi was standing in front of my room door. This time I knew this was not a dream, right now it's reality.

"Too actually think I was coming over her to apologize to you" Yumi stood with her arms crossed, while looking at the ground.

"Yumi it's not what you think. I thought it was you…I mean I was dreaming about you...I didn't know Raine was here…" I tried to explained, but I was confused at the moment too.

"Just save it Ulrich, and too think that those pictures was a lie also. I guess they weren't" Yumi started to leave "Have a nice life, you drug addicted guy"

"Yumi" I yelled

"Don't worry about her, you have me now" Raine smiled at me

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off of me, and ran after Yumi. I didn't care if I was supposed to stay in my room, I just wanted Yumi to believe me.

"Yumi wait" I yelled as I caught up to her. When I did I grabbed her arm getting her to face me.

"Look Yumi was dreaming the whole thing ok. I didn't know Raine was actually there" I explained

"Well didn't you feel something weird, like it felt too real to be a dream" Yumi said

"Yes, but…"

"Exactly" Yumi started walking away

"Look Yumi, I'm sorry. I didn't want that to happen" I pleaded "You have to believe me"

"Why should I believe you Ulrich, you know. I thought the whole Raine and you being a couple was a huge fat lie. But it wasn't so it's obvious your lying to me again" Yumi crossed her arms

"What, you saw what happen Yumi" I said

"Yeah I did see what happened, now I know never to believe you again"

I sighed "Yumi can you just open your eyes and see what's going on here. I've never went out with Raine what so ever, and that back there I thought it was you, but it wasn't I know that. But I was dreaming, I never even opened my eyes to see who it was"

"Well next time open your eyes to see what's going on" Yumi scolded "Now I have to go, I hope you get better" Yumi quickly left and ran back to the school.

"Ulrich sweetie, are you alright" Raine said coming towards me

I quickly got angry when she called me that "Just get away from me, you ruined everything. I was this close to getting Yumi back but no you just had to come. Now my life is ruined forever because of a stupid girl who can't get over me, when clearly we were never ever a thing. So just get away from me"

Raine smirked "Yeah you're right, we weren't ever a thing, but try telling Yumi that. Those photos I edited from her phone from the picture you guys took, removed Yumi from the picture and added me"

"So this was all about you, just ruining everything" I looked down

"Exactly but you don't have to worry now my job is done" Raine smiled

"You are so lucky you a girl or you would have been picking up your teeth off of the floor right now" I scolded and went back to my room "And don't come by and visit me ever!"

Raine nodded her head "Whatever you say"

I rolled my eyes and went back into my room. I slammed myself onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, the I put my face in the pillow and shouted as loud as I can…

**Chapter 7: The Homecoming Dance**

**Chapter 8: The Blackmails**

**Chapter 9: Picture Day **

**Chapter 10: The Talent Show**

**Chapter 11: The Visible Marks**

**Chapter 12: Leaving Kadic**

**Chapter 13: Soon to be named…**

Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501

Loyal Reviewers!

EccentricSuperchick

UlrichandYumi4Ever

Jace Stevens

Chels

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

.CAKE

LyokoWarrior1

TwilightGurl Team Jacob (I love Jacob in the Twilight series)

Mystic Odd

DoOdl3z

ILuvLyoko

IsabelleF

The Defender

LadyGaGaRockstar


	7. Apologies

Dear Reviewers,

I am so sorry for not updateing like I said, I've been so busy with school. This is cause I am a senior and the schedual is very crammed up with me applying to universites and everything! School senior functions and stuff like that. Homework SATs and ACTs coming up soon. Been dealing with some family problems lately too, and I have to help my boyfriend too, he's also having family problems. But, I will TRY to update this weekend!

Again I am so sorry! ): I hope you guys arent too mad at me

LyokoWarrior915

Tdifreak55

SpunkyGirl6487

XxSOoolanaSkylarXxOo

Chels

Jace Stevens

Tsunamix

Mystic Odd

UlrichandYumi4Ever

LadyGaGaRockstar

Fr4c7ur3

Is their anybody out there

Ulrichchick67

ILuvLyoko

DoOdlez

TwilightGurl Team Jacob

adj

ilovecake

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

LyokoWarrior1


	8. The Truth

Full Summary of, "The Last Year". This is it, the last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right, three new people come to Kadic and plans of making this school year, the worst school year for the group. The plan on breaking up relationships, friendships, and won't rest until the job is done. They also have help from some fellow Kadic students, that aren't so far away as people think they are, all the drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, blackmailing, and break-ups, people going into the hospital for drugs, fights, and more. Will the group even survive this year? Will they overcome it? Or will it all fall apart?

*Yumi's POV*

I had to get away from everything and everybody as quickly as possible. I ran deep inside the forest, but it was enough so I could hear the cars on the road in the city.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, on what just happened with Ulrich and me, how he just was kissing Raine, with the same amount of passion he had for me when he kissed me. I never thought in a million years, this would happen to me, I never thought Ulrich would be that type of person.

I sat down under a tall tree, I knew deep down inside me, I loved Ulrich with all my heart, and I still do now, nothing can ever take away what we have, or should I say, what we _had. _I just wished that, my hatred towards him right now would all disappear, because for some reason, I feel like everything is just fake, that somebody is behind this, but of course, I was too caught up in my pride to believe anything, even my own self.

"Now what a girl doing out in the woods all by herself" A voice said behind me, I quickly rose to my feet, and faced who was talking to me.

I realized who was talking to me and I rolled my eyes "What do you want Suzume"

"I was just wondering what are you doing out here all alone, there are stranger people out here" Suzume walked toward me.

"Yeah, I think I figured that out" I backed away as Suzume walked towards me

"How's Ulrich doing" Suzume asked

"I don't want to talk about that right now" I answered coldly

Suzume nodded his head "Understandable"

"Why did you give the arrange marriage newspaper crap to Ulrich Suzume" I crossed my arms

"Well, I thought you would have told Ulrich about it" Suzume shrugged

"You know that piece of crap was old, that was made before either of us was born, and you want to know the _real _reason why that arrange marriage was happening. My family was in need of the money, my dad didn't have a job nor my mom, and they was trying their best, to raise me up before they had my brother" I explained "Because you know in marriages the bride always gains the money from the groom, and that was the only things keeping us on our feet. When my father got a job and finally had the money, we had to transfer here in France, where we had the money we needed. So, there he broke the marriage off because he no longer needed it" I sighed and looked and Suzume coldly

"Well…" Suzume started

"And now you told Ulrich about it, and only gave the half-truth. Yes, I said my dad hated him and did what was best for me at that time, but he was being an overly-protective father of his daughter, who was madly in love with her best friend, who was her boyfriend, and is now her ex-boyfriend, sitting in a hospital room because of some drug somebody gave him, and was making out with a slut who followed him back to France, just like you who followed me back to France" My voice was becoming higher

Suzume was out of words; I could tell by his face, he had nothing to say.

"I was doing all this so I could be with you, Yumes" Suzume said, out o all the things to say, he had to say that

I rolled my eyes "Please, don't ever call me that, only my friends, and mainly Ulrich called me that nickname too. Also, I don't want to be with you, I don't have feelings for you, after all the things you already caused you really think I want to be with you. Come to think of it, things are finally coming together, you and Raine, are messing us up…"

"Very good Yumi, I was wondering when you was going to find out, took you long enough" Another voice said behind me, a voice I wished I would never ever hear again for as long as I lived.

*Ulrich's POV*

I punched the pillow in frustration; I couldn't believe what just happened. First, Raine confessed that she messed with the pictures, and told a lie about us, and I had nobody to tell that too. The love of my life wouldn't believe me at all, nor even wants anything to do with me at all anymore. My best friends, or people who were my best friends, are no longer best friends, we are like complete strangers. I was alone.

I decided to pick up my phone and call my parents; my mother picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Ulrich" My mother answered

"Hey, mom, how are you?" I asked

"Things are great, your father just came home from the hospital" My mom responded "How is everything back in France?"

I sighed "Mom, I'm in the hospital"

"What! Why!" My mother exclaimed

I knew she was going to be very anger at the news I am about to tell her "Somebody gave me Methamphetamine, I thought it was from the coach but it was apparently somebody on my soccer team, mom I am so sorry I know you are probably very upset, but I was under so much stress because Yumi and I broke up, and my friends aren't even friends no more and…."

"Son" I heard my father come to the phone "Now, you know not to take drugs from anybody unless pits from the doctor"

"Yes, I know" I sighed

"I am not going to give you a long speech about that, because you are already learned your lesson when you take drugs from other people, look where you are at now, in a hospital" My father said

I looked around in the hospital room "Lesson learned, I know"

"Now, what happened between you and Yumi" My father asked

I sadly sighed "Dad, Raine is here, she screwed up Yumi and I by photo shopping the pictures of Yumi and I, and this guy named Suzume from Japan followed Yumi here and showed me this arrange marriage thing..."

"Did you give her a chance to explain" My father asked

"No, no I didn't" I confessed "But, she didn't give me a chance to explain about the whole Raine situation"

"That doesn't matter now son, it's in the past. Look, your mother and I been through a similar situation, and we worked through it because love prevails all. When I was sick, the only thing keeping me going was you and your mom's love. Without that, I wouldn't be here, you have to fight for what you want Ulrich, you have to fight what you love, and this is a thing you have to fight for" My dad explained

"I don't know how, Yumi won't talk to me" I responded

"Well, she won't talk to you, maybe you can get her to listen, write a note, do anything to communicate with her" My dad said "Don't let the ones you love leave, you have to be strong Ulrich, I know you are"

I agreed with my dad "Alright, I will"

"That's what I want to here, keep in contact alright, and no more taking drugs from _anybody_" My dad said sternly

"Yes sir" I said

"Alright love you son, your mom loves you too" My dad said

"Love you guys too"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye" I clicked the red button on my phone, and when the call ended it went back to the my main screen, which was the picture of Yumi and I kissing in front of the Tokyo Tower, back in Japan. This picture made me miss her more and more.

"Well, nice to see you Mr. Stern" The doctor came in the room "I see you are all better now, you think you are ready to go back to school" (A/N I know they keep you over night and other stuff, but doesn't fit in with the story, sorry lol)

"Yes, sir" I responded

"Alright, I just need you to get dressed and everything and I will tell you some more things about after you leave the hospital"

"Alright" I got off the bed and grabbed my clothes, when the doctor walked out of the room, closing the door behind him; I quickly got dressed and met up with him out in the hall.

"Ok now, I see you are all set to go, now, you might have to attend rehabilitation due to the use of this strong drug for your age, but the other doctors and I will contact your parents and talk to them about it, and see what they think is best for you" The doctor explained

I nodded my head "Ok"

"Alright, go ahead back to school" The doctor pointed.

I listened to the doctor and headed back to school, where I wonder what awaits me there.

*Odd's POV*

Tonight had been a very interesting night, and things couldn't get any better. Right now I am walking downtown; I wasn't in the very best mood of going back to the school, the city look so peaceful during the weekday. Not many people were out, but it was still a lot of people.

As I was walking, I came up on a long curly blonde haired girl, who looked very much like Trinity. I missed Trinity very much, and I decided that maybe, this wasn't all her fault, even if she was smoothing with somebody else, I couldn't let the one I love just vanish in thin air.

I tapped the blonde haired girl was faced not to Trinity, but Brynga!

"What are you doing here" I shouted

Brynga smirked "It's the city"

I rolled my eyes and started walking away

"Wait, Odd" Brynga stopped in front of me "How have you been, it's been a while since we last talked"

I ignored her and walked around her, which again I was stopped. "What do you want?"

Brynga looked up at me "What's wrong with you, you look angry"

"Yes, I am, because I saw you, that's why I am angry" I turned the other way, but yet again, I was stopped "Can you stop doing that"

"Geese Odd, you act like I had something to do with your little break up with…" Brynga shut her mouth quickly

I looked at her with wide eyes "What do you mean"

"Nothing at all" Brynga nodded her head

"You can't be doing this again" I snapped

"I'm not the one who kissed Trinity" Brynga quickly put her hand over her mouth.

I quickly turned around and went back to the school

*Normal POV*

"Crap" Brynga yelled, she quickly pulled out her phone

"Hello" A voice answered

"Matt, Odd found out that you were…. that all this was just an act" Brynga confessed

"What! How did he find out" Matt asked

"Well….it slipped out, because he was avoiding me, and I was getting angry and yeah, I said something I wasn't supposed to" Brynga confessed

"Ugh, Brynga you idiot, alright well, it doesn't matter because I already made the both of them break up, Trinity doesn't want anything to do with Odd anymore, all I had to do was turn on the charm, I knew she would be crawling in my arms to me, because Odd couldn't give her what she wanted. No worries, I'm going to her dorm right now"

"Alright, but make sure Odd, gets nowhere near Trinity" Brynga responded

"And you keep your big mouth shut" Matt hung up the phone and headed out his dorm, when he quickly opened his door he saw Trinity standing outside, in the hall.

"You know, idiots like you are the reason why I fight boys" Trinity crossed her arms

"Trinity, sweetheart…" Matt smiled

"Just save it, since I crawled in your arms, I'm crawling out of them" Trinity turned around and started walking, but then Matt jerked her back towards him.

"Now, you should know something, and listen well" Matt held her arms tightly "You are not going anywhere, you are not crawling out of my arms, anytime soon. Now, your little ex-boyfriend is on the way, and you are going to act like you are my girlfriend, and you will make it look real. Understand" Matt jerked Trinity closer to him.

Trinity looked scared to death; she slowly nodded her head, as a few tears rolled down her face.

Matt smirked "Now let's go find your little boyfriend" Matt again jerked Trinity's arm as they walked

*Aelita's POV*

I just arrived at my dorm, tonight was just an awful night, full of drama, and it caused Trinity and I to be in each other's face, it caused Jeremy to hate my guys because of Kyle, and things just couldn't get any worse than this.

I cried in my pillow, thinking about everything that happened, as how much I missed Jeremy.

I then heard a knock on my door, I looked where the knock came from for a few seconds, and then got up to answer it, and it revealed Kyle!

"What do you want, as a matter of what are you doing here, you're not supposed to be on school grounds" I said

Kyle then pushed me in the room and slammed the door behind him

"What are you doing" I yelled

"Don't talk" Kyle kept stepping towards me until he pushed me against the wall.

My heart was beating a million times per second, I didn't know what was going through Kyle's mind right now, and I just hope it wasn't what I though was on his mind.

"No need to be scared" Kyle rubbed my cheek

"What, what are you doing" I asked nervously

"I just, need to satisfy somebody, since Jeremy couldn't do that for you" Kyle started to kiss my neck roughly.

"No, just get off me please" I pleaded, my Kyle wouldn't listen.

He soon started to tug on the bottom on my shirt; I really started to feel uncomfortable. I tried pushing him off me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Now, now, no need to be afraid" Kyle whispered. I finally got the courage, when he started to pull on my pants; I hit him where it hurts with my knee. Kyle groaned in pain and knelt to the floor, I took my chance and out of my dorm, and to the principal's office as quickly as possible. But, as I ran Kyle grabbed a hold on my foot, and I collapsed to the floor.

I cried in pain as my body slammed onto the floor, Kyle then pulled me down towards him "Help…." I yelled but my mouth so covered buy Kyle's hand.

"Now, that wasn't a very nice thing to do Aelita" Kyle whispered in my ear.

I quickly bit down on his hand that covered my mouth, he yelled in pain. This time, I quickly ran without him grabbing a hold on me. When I ran, I ended up running into Jeremy.

"Aelita" Jeremy asked "You look frightened"

"Jeremy, Kyle is back!" I yelled and then I ran towards the principal's office

"Aelita, wait!" I heard Jeremy yell, but I kept running, and not stopping until I ready any adult.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviewwwwwwwwww (:**

**I love all you guys, who reviewed or reviewing throughout all my stories you guys are fantastic!**

**Now I have a quick poll for you guys! Actually a couple of polls.**

**After the "The Last Year"**

**I was thinking about making a another story "Lively Summer" **

**It's when the group goes on summer vacation on a cruise for the whole summer, and they get ready for college all in the same story. **

**Should I make it?**

**Should I make a story about the group in college?**

**In the adult life?**

**And a story in the lie of their kids?**

**Let knowwwww (:**


	9. Where Is She!

**Okay, I just want to thank all of you guys! You guys are amazing your reviews mean a lot; it is what motivates me to keep writing, and I thank you so much!**

**Now, be sure to look out for "Lively Summer" after "The Last Year". You guys want, I will write it! It's going to be so much fun writing it. (:**

**Okay now back to the story! (:**

*Yumi's POV*

"Very good Yumi, I was wondering when you was going to find out, took you long enough." Another voice said behind me, a voice I wished I would never hear again for as long as I lived.

I turned around and came face-to-face with William. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hello" William smirked.

This is just great, there is nothing worse than being alone, in the woods, with two guys, and you're a girl, with nobody by your side.

"Well, I need to get back to school now" I said starting to turn the opposite way, which was towards the city.

"Wait a minute now" William grabbed my arm "Isn't the school, down that way" William pointed towards the woods again. It was true, I had to go deeper into the woods, just to get back to the school, it was a straight stretch though.

"Um, I need to pick up something first" I lied, and tried to pull my arm away from William, but his grip was too strong

"Let me go!" I demanded

"Now, why would I do that" William asked "I already made your life a living hell, so, who else really do you have? You have no friends, nor boyfriend. Speaking of which, how is he now, still in the hospital?" William asked

"What?" I jerked my arm away from William "How did you know Ulrich was in the hospital? How did you know, I have no friends? Lastly, how did you know we broke up?" I questioned

"Well, I know some people; I couldn't do it alone now could I?" William answered, and looked at Suzume.

I looked between both Suzume and William "You guys are both worthless pieces of…"

"Whoa now, Yumi" William pulled me towards him. "Don't use the tone with me"

"You can't control me, and let go of me before somebody finds out what you are doing"

"What am I doing? Suzume what am I doing to her?" William asked his new friend.

"Nothing, yet" Suzume smirked

William smirked back "Now, you are going to come with us. Okay Yumi?"

I jerked myself away from him forcefully "You aren't taking me anywhere. Now, why don't you guys just grow the hell up, get over whatever you guys have for Ulrich and I, and my friends. Just because, you guys have worthless lives and will never have one, doesn't mean you can go after people. You can tell you little friends Sissy and all them that too, because, I finally matched the pieces to this puzzle. It all makes since now" I claimed "Was it you who tried to kill Ulrich also, did you give it to someone…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence "You give that shit to Kyle, didn't you?"

"Wow, very good Yumi" William clapped "You are really getting it"

"Yeah, and you are going to get it when the police hear about this" I turned away quickly, but I was stopped when I was hit to the ground.

"Aw, Yumi, you made me hit you across your face" William pouted "You aren't telling anybody"

I looked up at William, he had pinned me to the group, with Suzume holding my legs down.

"Let me go" I yelled

William and Suzume laughed "No"

"Help" I screamed, I heard somebody coming through the woods, because leave were making some noises "Please, hel…." William smacked his hand over my mouth

"Now, you are going to shut the hell up" William demanded "Suzume, hold her feet while I lift her"

Suzume nodded his head and picked my legs and held the tightly, while William picked up the rest of my body and held it up against him, with the tightest grip anybody could have from a teenage boy.

They ran into a secluded area, under some rocks and were covered by vines, but we could see what was happening where we just left.

I heard the footsteps get closer to us

"Now, don't say a word, or even groan and moan, if you do" William pulled out a pocket knife and put it next to my neck "You won't see the next five minutes"

Silent tears rolled down my face and I nodded my head. I continued to look out through the vines, as the footsteps became closer, until the person was finally in view. It was Ulrich.

My eyes went wide; I really wanted to make some type of noise, to attract his attention. I then thought of something, Suzume had released his grip of my legs. I quickly jerked my leg away and kicked Suzume in the face, when I did, it broke his nose.

"Ouch!" Suzume said loudly.

"Who's there?" Ulrich voice said

I saw Ulrich looked around at his surroundings, I hoped Ulrich would come over to where Suzume and William were hiding me. This time, Suzume held a tight grip on my legs, making it hard for me to move.

I saw Ulrich look at his surroundings once more before he started walking off slowly, still checking his surroundings.

When Ulrich was out of each shot, Suzume had hit me across my face, twice.

"You stupid bitch" Suzume was getting ready to hit me again before William pushed him back.

"Dude, right now is not the time" William said

Hot tears slid down my face, the places where Suzume hit me stung badly! I couldn't believe this was happening to me, right here, right now, where nobody is around to help nor hear me. I was defenseless right now, against two boy who are much stronger than me. Boy, how much I wished gave Ulrich the time to explain back at the hospital. Would I even be in this situation right now? I felt myself starting to black out due to the hit by Suzume, a few seconds later, I did.

"Come on, let's go" William said picking my body up "and you need to go get your nose fixed"

"Really? I was planning on walking with a broken nose all" Suzume replied sarcastically

William rolled his eyes at him "Come on"

"Where are we taking her, people are going to notice she's missing"

"No they aren't because you are going to make an excuse due to her absence tomorrow" William remarked "Now shut the hell up! And move!"

Suzume rolled his eyes and picked my feet up.

That was the last thing I remember hearing, rom those to horrible voices. Even I I was awake, what was there I could do? I was so weak; needless to say I was going to fight my way through two boys. I know I fought worse things, but William threatened my life too. I just wish, I believed Ulrich from the beginning, maybe he would be here right now…

*Ulrich's POV*

As I was walking back towards the school, I heard a loud noise, I looked at my surroundings a couple of times, but I found nothing. It was dark outside too, so it wasn't much I could see in the forest anyway.

But, as I kept walking I never let my guard down, I kept checking my surroundings every so often. When I arrived on campus, it was quite empty. I was guessing everybody was back in their dorms, as I was walking towards my dorm, somebody ran up behind me, causing us to both fall onto the ground.

I rubbed some dirt out of my eyes, and saw a clear view of Aelita "Aelita?" I asked

"Oh my gosh! Ulrich. I thought you were in the hospital!" Aelita stammered

"Well, I was. They released me not too long ago" I got up off the ground, helping Aelita up also.

"Oh, that's great!" Aelita responded

"Yeah, where are you going in such hurry?" I asked

"Ulrich, Kyle is back" Aelita answered "He was just in my room; I don't if he is still in there now, but he tried to…." Aelita looked away.

"What, did you tell somebody yet?" I asked

"I was on my way to do that, but I accidently ran into you" Aelita answered "But, I need to go I need to tell somebody now!" Aelita ran off before I could respond

I started walking towards my dorm again, but again, I was run into by another person.

"Odd" I looked at the other person

"Ulrich, what are you doing out the hospital?" Odd asked

"The just let me out" I answered.

"That's good" Odd said

I nodded my head "Yeah"

"Look, Ulrich. I know we have been the best of buddies for about two weeks now since everybody split up. But, I just saw Brynga in the city. She told me that Matt was up to seducing Trinity and everything, which concluded to me that maybe Raine and Suzume are doing the same to you and Yumi"

"They are" I looked down at my feet

"What?" Odd asked

"Raine told me in the hospital she messed with the pictures" I confessed

"I'm sorry" Odd also looked down at his feet "But, it isn't too late to tell the girls that, I was actually on my way to tell Trinity that"

"You won't need to tell Trinity anything, Odd" Matt came out from the dorm hall and towards Odd and I with his arm over Trinity

*Normal POV*

"Matt, I know what you've done" Odd scolded

"What did I do, it was Trinity who was all over me, and now we made official" Matt smiled "Right baby" Matt kissed Trinity's forehead

Trinity moved her head away from Matt, and she looked away from him.

Matt glanced back and Ulrich and Odd, then back at Trinity "I said, isn't that right baby"

Trinity looked down at her feet, and then she looked up to where Odd and Ulrich were standing, she stared at Odd for a few seconds; and she nodded her head "Yes…"

Odd felt his heart drop "Really, you want to be with this" Odd referred to Matt.

Several hot tears ran down Trinity's face "Yes" Trinity answered, but she was nodding her head as if she was saying no.

"See Odd, you're too late. Trinity and I are madly in love with each other" Matt, again kissed Trinity's forehead.

Trinity looked the opposite way from where Matt was, Trinity looked back up at Odd, with helpless eyes. Odd noticed, and then he looked at Matt. He was looking and Trinity, smirking at her.

"You ass, you're putting her up to this" Odd yelled

Matt darted his eyes at Odd "What are you talking about"

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about Matt, you're making Trinity do these things to get my angry" Odd scolded "I might be dumb, but I am not stupid. I heard what Brynga said in the city, and she sounded like she meant every word of it. Lastly, I known Trinity for a long time now, and I can tell if she is mad, sad, upset, happy, excited, down, depressed, annoyed, shocked, weary, and all that other stuff, so you can't tell me what am I talking about" Odd said

He then looked at Trinity "Did you hear him say anything about this as all an act"

Trinity looked between Matt and Odd, Trinity nodded her head "Yes, he…he also bruised…he bruised my arms up too" Trinity stammered

Anger and refuge was building up inside of Matt, he couldn't believe what was happening. "So, what if I did, it's nothing you can do about it"

"You know, I should have you knocked into the middle of next year, but I am not going to do that" Odd said "Besides, you already lost"

"We will see who really loses" Matt smirked and started walking away "We will see"

Odd watched as Matt walked off "Are you alright" Odd asked Trinity

She slowly nodded her head "Yeah, I guess so"

Odd nodded his head "Okay, that's good. Where did he bruise you at"

Trinity showed him her badly bruised arms "Just my arms"

Odd gently held her arms "You need to go to the infirmary"

Trinity nodded her head "Yeah"

"Okay, I'll take you there" Odd said "Hey, Ulrich can you tell the principle or somebody about this"

Ulrich nodded his head "Sorry about everything that happened Trinity"

"It's alright, it none of you guys fault" Trinity sighed

Ulrich nodded his head again and headed towards the principal's office, hopefully he would still be there.

*Aelita's POV*

After all this running I finally found an adult, it was Jim.

"Jim" I yelled, gaining his attention

"Miss Stones, what are you doing out here so late" Jim asked coming towards me

"Jim, Kyle was in my room" I explained

"Kyle, Kyle who was expelled last year" Jim asked

"Yes, him!" I exclaimed "He was in my room, and he was trying to do things unimaginable to me Jim" I cried

Jim laid his hand on my shoulder "And are you sure you saw him, Miss. Stones"

"Yes!" I yelled "Why would I make this up"

"Alright, come on" Jim said walking towards the dorms

"I doubt he is still there now, I was trying to fight him off and when I did, I ran out my room" I explained

We arrived at my dorm, when Jim opened the door; he noticed that Kyle and Jeremy were wrestling on the floor. I gasped in horror

"Hey!" Jim explained, he pulled Jeremy and Kyle off each other. Few seconds, many students appeared from their dorms, mummers were coming from each person.

"Now you are in so much trouble Kyle, do you know how much you can get in my trespassing " Jim yelled

Kyle rolled his eyes "Whatever"

"Aelita, take Belpois to the infirmary, he needs to get a couple of bandages, and I will deal with him later about fighting on school grounds" Jim pointed

I nodded her head and helped Jeremy off the ground "Are you okay?" I asked

Jeremy nodded his head weakly

"Come on, we have to get you to the infirmary" I said

As Jeremy tried to walk her stumbled over his ankle, he cried in pain as he fell to the floor again. I quickly helped him up as if was falling. As I held him close to me, I missed the days when I was this close to him; there was no drama, nobody trying to break us up, nothing. Few tears slid down my face, but I let them go unnoticed to Jeremy.

*Ulrich's POV*

I walked up to the principal's office, and knocked on the door several times. I didn't get an answer so I decided to walk in.

I noticed that the chair was facing the window "Mr. Delmas, I need to tell you something important"

The chair quickly turned around a revealed somebody other than Mr. Delmas.

"What, Sissy what are you doing here" I slammed my hands on Mr. Delmas desk

Sissy smirked "I'm just visiting my daddy, Ulrich-dear"

I rolled my eyes at her "How are you visiting him, and he isn't even here"

Sissy shrugged "He went out for a few errands"

"Well, I need to see him not you" I started to walk away

"How is Yumi by the way" I stopped in my tracks. "Have you spoken to her lately?"

"Why do you have anything to do with this" I turned back around

"Oh trust me" Sissy smiled "Half of this isn't me"

"Hey Ulrich" Raine said behind me.

"Oh, I already knew it was her, she confessed it!" I yelled "Now, where is Yumi?"

"Not here, she's with some friends of mine mostly likely, needless to say….William" Sissy smirked

Anger quickly raged through my body like a wildfire, I felt my face getting hot, along with my body. My hand formed two tight fists, which were enough to make my knuckles white.

"Tell me exactly where she is Sissy!" I shouted

Sissy gave a sly smirk "No"

I shot an angry glare at both Sissy and Raine, and then I ran out of the principal's office, and went to go find Yumi.

**The drama may be cooling down, but it still isn't over, more chapters coming soon!**

**Reviewwwwwwwww (:**

**New chapter coming soon!**


	10. Fight For Love

Full Summary of, "The Last Year". This is it, the last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right, three new people come to Kadic and plans of making this school year, the worst school year for the group. The plan on breaking up relationships, friendships, and won't rest until the job is done. They also have help from some fellow Kadic students, that aren't so far away as people think they are, all the drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, blackmailing, and break-ups, people going into the hospital for drugs, fights, and more. Will the group even survive this year? Will they overcome it? Or will it all fall apart?

(This chapter is mostly Yumi and Ulrich)

"Tell me exactly where she is Sissy!" I shouted

Sissy gave a sly smirk "No"

I shot an angry glare at both Sissy and Raine, and then I ran out of the principal's office, and went to go find Yumi.

I ran out of the building and towards the woods, I thought back to where I heard a loud shout coming from the forest. When I arrived I examined my surroundings, I walked everywhere, and then I came across a secluded area it was covered by vines. I slowly walked to it, and examined it.

I sighed, I found nothing, but then I looked down again and saw spot of blood and footprints, they were hard to see footprints, but I still could see them, I followed them to see where it would lead, hopefully this would lead me to where Yumi would be.

The footprints soon stopped and I looked up to see where I was "No way" I said to myself.

The footprints lead to the factory, the same exact factory my friends and I shut down XANA a couple years ago, I kept thinking to myself, how William would find a place like this. I walked towards the entrance to the factory; I noticed the ropes were still there. I looked down, then back at the rope; I grabbed the rope and slid down as quietly as I could.

When my feet touched the ground I let go off the rope, and checked my surroundings again. Still nothing, it seemed as if nobody was here. I walked over to the elevator, it has rusted over the years, and I doubt that it would work, even if it did, I wouldn't trust it.

A couple of minutes passed and there still was no sign of Yumi or William. I sighed and looked down again, I noticed the small blood spots on the ground again, and that it lead a small trail too. I quietly followed the trail, being careful not to make too much noise.

After I followed the trail for at least three minutes, I saw a light coming from a few feet away from me and around the corner. I leaned my back against the wall and slowly walked toward the light, when I was close enough I peered around the corner and saw William, Suzume, and Yumi!

"Now, Yumi" William smirked and came closer to Yumi "Now that nobody is ever going to come look for you, I am proud to call you my girlfriend"

I looked at Yumi, she look very uncomfortable and scared. I never saw anybody so scared before in my life, until now. I wanted to jump in and help Yumi right away as soon I saw the scene, but it wasn't the right time.

William had went closer to Yumi and rubbed her cheek "You are so beautiful"

Yumi looked the other way from William, and she shut her eyes tightly. "Please, just let me go William"

William laughed "Now, why would I do that"

A tear slid down Yumi's face "Please…"

"Aw, Yumi don't cry" William wiped the tears from Yumi's face.

"Yeah Yumi" Suzume kneeled down towards Yumi, and then it started rubbing on Yumi's leg.

Then William leaned in and started placing kisses on Yumi's neck, Yumi struggled to push him off "Stop!"

"No, I'm going to make u feel all better" William smirked

I still looked at the scene, rage was quickly building inside me, I then saw a small pebble next to my feet, I quickly picked it up and threw it near where William and Suzume were harassing Yumi; soon then Suzume turned his head towards where I was. I quickly turned my head back, hopefully I went unnoticed. When I turned my head, I noticed that the water in the factory was now moving quite fast as you might say. As if, they turned this into a river or something that was leading to bigger water. (A/N I changed it up a little bit)

I glanced around at the scene again, and I saw Suzume walking toward where I was. I quickly moved towards the other side and turned the other corner.

"Where are you going" William yelled

"I thought I saw somebody" Suzume answered.

I stayed quiet, I heard Suzume coming towards me. Then I noticed the same small pole that I used to fight off that gigantic food monster when XANA was still alive. I quickly picked it up and held it to me.

"Wow, I'm surprised you made it out the hospital" Suzume said behind me, I responded quickly by hitting him across the face with it, he fell straight towards the ground; he would be out for a minute. I smirked and rolled my eyes and headed towards William and Yumi. (A/N Haha that's what he gets! But now, this is going to be a fight between Ulrich and William, I kind of basing the fight of 'The Stepfather' movie that came out recently with Penn Badgley and the movie "Orphan").

When I turned the corner from where I was, I saw that William wasn't there, and neither was Yumi!

"I thought you was dead Stern" William walked towards me from out of the dark, with Yumi beside him, he had her mouth covered.

"Let her go William" I said sternly

"Why should I? It's not like you guys love each other. You two aren't even together!" William shouted

"I wouldn't be here right now, if I didn't love Yumi" I scolded

William's eyes grew wide "Why don't you run to your girlfriend, Raine"

I rolled my eyes "You dumbass, you should know Raine and I aren't anything to each other. Now, let Yumi go!"

William smirked "Fine, you want me to let her go. Okay, I will" William then threw Yumi to the side; it caused her to fall at least three feet to another ground. My eyes grew big as I heard her scream in pain and agony.

"Yumi!" I yelled and looked down to where Yumi was just tossed to. I noticed she landed on many pieces of broken glass.

I looked at William with rage, so much rage was built up inside me, I quickly ran towards William and swung the small pole I had in my hand at him, he dodged it, he quickly took out his pocket knife and tried swinging at me, I dodged the attempted attack, and tried swinging my small pole again, it caused me to lose my footing and I was hanging over the edge.

William smirked over my head "Well, looks like I win after all"

I looked up at William, as he was getting ready to stab me. The suddenly William was knocked to the ground, I pushed myself up a little to see what happened, I saw Yumi standing up weakly with the small pole I had dropped when I had lost my footing. Yumi then went over to me, and pulled me up to the surface.

"Ulrich, are you alright" Yumi looked up at me.

I nodded my head "Yeah, you don't look alright though"

Yumi looked down at her side; she was bleeding from the cuts she gained from landing on some broken pieces of glass.

"It's okay" I reassured her "We'll get you some help"

Yumi looked up at me and smiled slightly "Thank you"

I returned the smile "You think he's out"

Yumi looked at William "I think so"

"Yumi, I want to apolo…" I was cut off when Yumi placed her finger on my lips.

"I believe you" Yumi smiled up at me "and I want to apologi…."

I placed my finger on Yumi's lips as she did me "I believe you"

Yumi smiled and looked up at me "Are we together again?"

"Only if…" I was cut off when I was tackled down into the water

"Ulrich!" I heard Yumi scream from under the water.

I opened my eyes from under the water and saw William, he was still trying to lunge his pocket knife at me, he missed a couple of times, suddenly he swiped his knife against my stomach, both of us floated up to the top, so that our heads were above the water. I quickly punched William in the face, before he could use his knife again.

Suddenly we heard something similar to a waterfall, William turned his attention from me, and I looked behind him.

*Normal POV*

Ulrich and William's eyes widen in horror, both teens tried swimming forcefully towards the edge. William then, pushed Ulrich under the water causing him to move along with the water about a few feet away from him.

Ulrich saw Yumi running along the side of the water, she pulled her hand out for him to take, and Ulrich was on the other side of Yumi. He glanced out William, he saw that rage was burning inside of him; Ulrich tried to get to the other side where Yumi was, until William came and pushed Ulrich forcefully away.

"Ulrich" Yumi yelled, she then looked back at William who smirked at her. William then tried pulling himself up, when he did, Yumi threw the small pole at the side of William's head, causing his to fall unconscious.

Yumi then looked back to where Ulrich was taken away, she quickly got up and ran towards out the back way of the factory (A/N pretends there is a back way out) and towards the water was calm. Yumi frantically searched for any sign of Ulrich. Yumi then noticed Ulrich, lying across him her motionless, Yumi feared the worst. She quickly ran as fast as she could across the water and towards Ulrich.

When she was near Ulrich, she pulled him into his lap "Ulrich please wake up!"

Not getting a response Yumi's heart rate increasing "Ulrich, please wake up."

Yumi heard a small groan from the teen boy "Oh god Ulrich, you're alive"

Ulrich eyes were blurred for the moment "Yumi…"

Yumi slightly smiled and nodded her head "Yes, I'm here"

Ulrich's eyes became clear for a moment "Yumi…I'm…I'm sorry"

Yumi's eyes widen "Ulrich there is nothing you have to apologize about"

"There is….Yumi I want you to know that I…."

"Ulrich, stop, please don't talk like that" Many tears slid down Yumi's face, she knew he was trying to say goodbye. "Just stay with me okay, you're going to be okay." Yumi herself was becoming lightheaded due to the massive amount of blood coming from her side due to landing on many pieces of glass.

Yumi pulled out her phone (A/N her waist wasn't in the water) and called the emergency line

"What is your emergency" A lady answered

"Please help me!" Yumi responded "My friend is seriously injured and so am I, at the old factory under the bridge. Please help there isn't much time left!"

"Yes right away" The woman said

"Ulrich stay with me, help is on the way" Yumi moved several wet pieces of hair out of Ulrich face.

Ulrich slightly smile and held his hand up to Yumi's cheek, Yumi put her hand over top of his and leaned into it, suddenly Ulrich's hand slipped out off of Yumi's cheek. Yumi looked down at Ulrich in his arms, her heart began racing a million beats per second.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled "Oh no Ulrich, wake up please." Yumi put a hand on his pulse, it was indeed very weak. "I need you Ulrich, please don't leave me" Many tears streamed down Yumi's face

Yumi heard the sirens coming, along with the paramedics; they ran to the two teens with two gurneys.

The paramedics placed Ulrich on the gurney and carried him towards the ambulance; the paramedics then placed Yumi on a gurney and placed her in the second ambulance.

"Will Ulrich be alright" Yumi asked one of the paramedics

"Your friend slipped into a coma" The paramedic answered as she was patching some of Yumi smaller wounds on her face.

A tear slipped down Yumi's face, that's all she remembered before passing out.

(The Next Day)

The four friends rushed into the hospital, upon hearing the news on what happened (A/N pretend what happen to Yumi and Ulrich was on the news)

"How is Yumi and Ulrich" Aelita asked the nurse at the front desk

"The boy is still in his coma, the girl is still unconscious due to much blood loss, but they are both to be okay" The nurse answered.

Aelita turned around to her former friends; they all were forming tears in their eyes.

"Look what happened guys" Odd brought up "Look what happened when we let other people get to us"

"We should have known this was going to happen, or had some idea this was when Raine and Suzume showed up" Trinity sighed sadly as a few tears rolled down her face.

Aelita looked at Trinity, then she placed her hand on her should "I'm sorry Trinity, I shouldn't have said what I said back when Ulrich was first hospitalized, that was very stupid of me and it's something so unforgivable"

Trinity looked at Aelita and nodded her head "I am sorry too Aelita"

The two girls give each other a friendly-apologetic hug, once the let go of each other Aelita turned to face Jeremy.

"Jeremy" Aelita looked up at her former boyfriend "I am sorry for everything, I should have told you from the beginning that Kyle was behind all this, even if he did threaten me, I should have just told you then and there, instead of saying the rudest thing possible" Aelita started to cry "And I know you may not forgive me now, but I hope in the future you will"

Jeremy pulled Aelita into an embrace "I'm sorry too Aelita, for everything" Suddenly, Jeremy kissed Aelita's forehead ever so lovingly and delicately.

Aelita smiled up at Jeremy, Jeremy returned the smile and wiped Aelita's tears away from her face "I will always love you, no matter what" Jeremy looked deep into Aelita's eyes.

Aelita placed both of her arms around Jeremy's neck "And I will always love you Jeremy, I will love you forever"

Jeremy smiled and leaned down to place a sot kiss on Aelita's lips, Aelita sighed happily as she returned the kiss.

Odd and Trinity smiled as they watched the couple reunite with each other, Odd glanced over at Trinity, he noticed that Trinity was already looking at him. "Odd.." Trinity said, and she looked down at her feet.

Odd then walked towards Trinity, and stopped when he was in front of her. Trinity turned around so she was looking up at him. "I am so, so incredibly sorry for everything I caused Odd, I know, I was the stupidest person ever to even fall for that mess and…" Trinity was cut off when Odd placed his lips on Trinity's lips very gently. Trinity smiled under the kiss and returned it.

The four friends sat in the waiting room upon hearing anymore news from their friends, a few hours more passed and they still heard nothing.

"Um excuse me, visiting hours are closed, you four will have to come back tomorrow" A doctor said

The group of friends sadly nodded their heads and got up and started to head back towards the school.

Read On to Next Chapter (:


	11. Time To Wake Up

The four friends came back every day for the past two months and a half, during those times they found out that Yumi, also slipped into a coma, due the blood amount lost. Both Ulrich's parents and Yumi's parents stopped by every chance they could before and after work to check on their children. Yumi's family allowed Ulrich's parents to stay with them at their house until their son would wake.

"Still nothing" Trinity sighed "And it's April now" (A/N the major time skip, but no worries there is still more drama coming before they graduate) "I really hope they are alright" Aelita was worried

Soon then a doctor came into the waiting room, family of Ulrich Stern.

Ulrich parents went up to the doctor; the doctor told them the condition of their son.

"What is he saying" Odd asked

"I don't know, I can't hear" Jeremy said, trying to lean closer to the socializing adults.

Moments later Ulrich's parents approached the group of friends, they stood to their feet as they were walking.

"How is he" Odd asked

Mrs. Stern smiled "He's awake"

The group of friends sighed in relief

"You all can go see him if you like" Mr. Stern said

"Aren't you guys going to see him first" Aelita asked

"Yes we wanted too, but we figured all you have some things to catch up on" Mr. Stern said

They friends nodded their heads and headed back towards Ulrich's hospital room. When they came in they saw Ulrich sitting up on the hospital bed.

"Ulrich" The exclaimed

"Oh, hey guys" Ulrich slightly smiled, one-by-one each friend hugged him

"We were so worried about you" Trinity said "You were 'sleeping' for almost two months!"

Ulrich sighed and held his head back "I have to catch up on much school work"

Jeremy waved him off "Don't worry about that, we have you and Yumi covered man. It's all done and up to date, you just have to turn it in"

"Where's Yumi" Ulrich looked around.

The group of friends looked at each other, then back at Ulrich.

"Seriously, where is she, is she alright!" Ulrich started to panic

"She's still in a coma" Aelita sighed sadly

"What!" Ulrich got up from his hospital bed.

"Ulrich, where are you going?" Odd asked as he watched his friend walk out the room.

"Hi, which room is Yumi Ishiyama in?" Ulrich asked the nurse.

"Room 176" The nurse answered

Ulrich ran down towards Yumi room, quickly counting the number as he ran by it, he finally approached Yumi's room. He slowly walked in and saw her laying there, still in her coma.

Ulrich felt hot tears come to his face as he approached Yumi, he noticed she had many bandages across her face, and her ribs were wrapped with bandage tape from where she fell onto the glass

"Yumi, you didn't deserve this" Ulrich sat next to Yumi; he carefully removed strands of hair away from her face. Ulrich looked at Yumi for a while, his friends soon joined in behind him.

"I love you so much Yumi" Ulrich said, as a couple of tears ran down his cheek.

Odd and Jeremy placed a hand on each shoulder.

"This is all my fault" Ulrich placed his head on his hands, I should have just rescued her right away when I saw William and Suzume hovering over her like that. "She wouldn't be here now"

"But Ulrich, you still saved her life either way" Aelita tried to reassure him

Ulrich continued to keep his head in his hands. The group stayed in Yumi's room a while longer, hoping she would wake up at any moment from her coma.

The doctors soon came to the room and told the friends that it was time to leave, and time for Ulrich to go back to his room, the friends left, Ulrich was the leave. He stood up and placed a kiss on Yumi's forehead "I love you Yumi." Ulrich last said before he headed back towards his hospital room.

Several more days passed, Ulrich was released from the hospital four days after he woke up from his coma, and every day he kept coming back, to check on Yumi, along with the others as well. But Ulrich, he would come back between classes, and during lunch and dinner, not to mention breakfast. He did this for the past week.

Right now, Ulrich as slumped against the brick wall at the school, Jim was doing patrol and wouldn't allow anybody to leave school grounds due to a new security check they were doing for the school. This went on for at least three days.

"Boy, I feel so bad right now" Odd said as he watched his friend

"I know, this is so hard for him" Jeremy responded

"He loves her so much, and this is hurting him so much not to see her" Trinity concluded

(meanwhile….)

"Ready to go Yumi" He mother smiled as Yumi finally woke up from her coma two days ago

Yumi stood up weakly due to the bandage still wrapped around her "Yeah"

Her parents nodded their head and took Yumi back to the school, when they arrived; Yumi took a deep breath, unaware what might happen next.

"Okay Yumi, give us a call tonight so we can check up on you" Yumi father said

Yumi nodded her head "I will"

"Be safe honey" Yumi's other said

"I will" Yumi said as she headed off towards school.

Yumi walked towards the campus slowly, it became clearer as she walked closer.

"I'm sure she's alright Ulrich" Odd patted his friends shoulder

Ulrich ignored his friends, not that he wasn't listening, he just really was caught up in his thoughts, he really wanted to see Yumi, he wanted to check up on her, to see if she had awaken or anything!

"Ulrich, I'm sure Yumi is fine" Trinity smiled as she saw Yumi walking from a semi-long distance, her friends (except Ulrich) noticed what she was all looking at.

"Ulrich, Yumi is doing great" Aelita said

Ulrich looked towards his friends, with a red puffy face and eyes "How do you know!"

"Because I see her" Aelita responded

"How come you get to see her and I don't!" Ulrich complained

Aelita ignored the question and looked where Yumi was coming closer; soon, Jeremy, Odd, and Trinity were looking at her, leaving Ulrich confused.

"What are you guys looking at?" Ulrich asked, and then he looked where they were looking and his eyes became wide.

"Yumi" He whispered, and he slowly got up from the ground.

"Go Ulrich" Odd gave him a slight push; you didn't need to tell him twice, Ulrich busted into a sprint to Yumi.

Yumi saw Ulrich towards her, a smile appeared on her face as tears happy tears began to form in his eyes, after Yumi woke up, nobody told her where Ulrich was, she had thought the worse.

"Oh Yumi" Ulrich came closer to Yumi, he picked her up and twirled her circles as they hugged, not letting each other go.

"I missed you so much" Yumi cried in Ulrich arms

Ulrich gently placed Yumi down "I missed you too Yumes, I missed you so much"

"When you passed out in my arms, I thought the worst Ulrich, I thought you…" Yumi looked down

Ulrich gently lifted Yumi's chin so that he was looking down at her dark brown eyes "I would never leave you"

"I will never leave you…again" Yumi slightly smiled "We are never having that happen again, okay"

Ulrich returned the smile "Yes, never again Yumi, I can't be without you. I love you so much Yumes"

"I love you too Ulrich" Yumi placed her arms around Ulrich's neck, as Ulrich placed his around her waist.

"And I will love you no matter what happen" Ulrich said before he pressed her lips against Yumi's, Yumi smiled under the kiss and pulled Ulrich closer to her. (A/N YESSSSS!)

Ulrich then pulled away from the kiss but still kept his face close to Yumi's "This is real isn't it? This isn't my dream again that I am kissing you, then I wake up and it's really not you"

Yumi giggled "No, this" Yumi kissed him "Is real"

Ulrich smiled and returned the kiss

"Alright now, we want to say I to Yumi too" Odd said breaking up the couple, the couple blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Hi Yumi!" Odd cheered and hugged his friend, soon then the rest of the three joined the reunion

"Come on Ulrich, group hug!" Odd yelled

Ulrich laughed and joined his hugging friends.

"Okay guys, I still have bandage tape wrapped around me" Yumi managed to breathe out

"Sorry"

Yumi smiled then cuddled against Ulrich, Ulrich smiled and rest his hands on Yumi's shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you guys though"

"You missed us or Ulrich" Trinity joked

"All of you guys, mainly Ulrich though" Yumi smirked

"Well, I missed Odd more anyway" Trinity poked her lip out and snuggled next to her boyfriend

"Yeah, and I missed Jeremy" Aelita did the same.

"Girls…" The boys said in unison

"Boys" the girls responded back

The group laughed and headed back towards the school and hoping for the next month to be free of the drama that went on or too long!

**Two chapters in one day! Well, it was originally one chapter, and then I had to split it up. So, yay! You guys get two chapters!**

**Reviewwwwwwwww**

**At least two or more chapter left! Then I will be writing Lively Summer.**

**Thank you guys for reading! Means a lot!**


	12. The Senior Dance

Full Summary of "The Last Year". This is it. The last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right? Three new people come to Kadic and plans of making this school year, the worst school year for the group. The plan on breaking up relationships, friendships, and won't rest until the job is done. They also have help from some fellow Kadic students, that aren't so far away as people think they are. With all the drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, blackmailing, and break-ups. People going into the hospital for drugs, fights, and more. Will the group even survive this year? Will they overcome it? Or will it all fall apart?

It has been a month since the incident with Ulrich and Yumi, and three months since the drama has finally have seemed to stop.

The group couldn't be any happier; it was the night before graduation! As for right now, the school hosting a Senior Prom Night, for all seniors that will be graduating the next day

The girls were in Yumi's were in Yumi's room, as for the guys were in Ulrich's and Odd's dorm.

(With the Girls)

"I can't believe we are graduating tomorrow!" Trinity grinned.

"I know, seems like yesterday school just started." Aelita smiled

"I can't believe this went by so fast, I'm just relieved no drama has been happening!" Yumi turned around in looked in her mirror.

"Same here" Trinity and Aelita said in unison.

"All right, who's make-up will I do first" Trinity asked, pulling out Yumi's make-up bag.

"You can do mine, I'm already sitting here" Yumi answered

Trinity smiled "Alrighty" Trinity began on Yumi's makeup.

Ten minutes flew by and Trinity was done, Yumi turned around and her eyes became big "This is amazng Trinity!"

"Why thank you" Trinity smiled

"Wow, Trinity that is great!" Aelita looked at Yumi's makeover.

Trinity put a very light brown, peach color eyes shadow on Yumi's eyes, along with eyeliner and mascara. Also, there was light pink blush on Yumi's cheek, making it also blend in naturally with Yumi's skin, lastly she has on a pinkish clear lip gloss, making Yumi's makeup look natural.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a cosmetologist?" Yumi asked, getting up out the chair

"It crossed my mind several times, yeah" Trinity answered. "Your turn Aelita"

Aelita sat down in the chair Yumi just got up, and Trinity began her work.

Another ten minutes, flew by and Trinity was done with Aelita's makeover, Trinity turned the chair around, so that Aelita was facing the mirror, Aelita gasped.

"I love you Trinity! This is amazing" Aelita exclaimed

Trinity laughed "You're welcome"

Trinity put a light pink color along with brown eye shadow on Aelita's eyes, again looking very natural, along with eyeliner and mascara. Then, there was a pink blush on Aelita's face, a little bit brighter than Yumi's blush, as usual looking natural. Lastly, she has on pink lip gloss.

"Wow Aelita, you're going to blow Jeremy away" Yumi examined Aelita's makeup

Aelita blushed "You think so?"

Trinity and Yumi both nodded their heads and smiled.

"Alright girls, it's my turn to do my makeup and then, who's doing hair?" Trinity sat down in the chair, and turned towards the mirror.

"I have all my hair products right here" Aelita pointed to her bag.

"Great, how about we just do each other's own hair" Yumi asked

"Okay" Both girls agreed.

(With the Guys)

"Can you believe it; tomorrow we will be out of here!" Odd exclaimed

"I know, it's very hard to believe" Jeremy responded

"Also, I think it's great we all got into the same school too" Ulrich said

"Yeah, that way we will always be together" Odd smiled "Buddies forever" Odd wrapped his arms around Jeremy and Ulrich.

"Yeah, let's just get ready, and go pick up the girls" Jeremy said

"What time does the dance start" Odd asked

"Eight until elven" Ulrich answered, while pulling out his prom tuxedo

Odd glanced at the clock which read 7:45

"Aw man, where did the time go?" Odd quickly pulled out his tuxedo

"Time doesn't wait for anybody" Ulrich responded, facing the door, and changing. "I mean we are graduating tomorrow!"

Odd quickly got dressed, facing the window "Yeah, I have to meet Trinity's parents tomorrow"

Jeremy chuckled while facing the wall as he changed "Good luck"

"Thanks, I'll need it" Odd said

"What, is her parents strict or something" Ulrich asked

"No, she said that there somewhat like mine in the beginning of the year" Odd answered

"Then what's the problem" Both Ulrich and Jeremy said in unison.

"Just, that feeling when you meet your girlfriend's parents." Odd said. "How were you when you meet Yumi's parents Ulrich?"

"Obviously you forgot Yumi's dad hated me before we started dating" Ulrich replied

"Oh, yeah that's right" Odd remembered and starting to gel his hair.

"Are you going to make your hair stand up any more than it is?" Jeremy joked

Odd ignored the comment "You think you're funny Jeremy don't you"

"No, it was just an observation" Jeremy shrugged

"He has a point you know?" Ulrich added "How much can you make your hair stand up any more than it is, I mean eventually your hair is going to get longer, and your hair will look more like a cone"

Jeremy chuckled at Ulrich comment.

"Eventually I am going to cut it, when I am out of college" Odd smiled

Ulrich and Jeremy rolled their eyes and proceeded to get ready for the dance.

After ten minutes, the boys were heading to pick up their girlfriends at Yumi's dorm, when they arrived, Odd knocked on the door, after a few seconds Trinity answered the door and smiled at her boyfriend, who's jaw was dropped.

"Do you like it" Trinity smiled looking at Odd

"Yes, you look amazing Trinity" Odd smiled, and looked at his girlfriend. Trinity's hair was pulled up in a very curly pony hair, with small strands of hair that was also very curly falling in front of her face. Trinity's dress stopped at her knee cap, and it was very dark purple color with glitter all over.

"So do you Odd" Trinity smiled and fixed up Odd's tie.

"Aelita you look beautiful" Jeremy smiled, and looked at his girlfriend. Aelita's hair was in a ponytail also, but with the back of her hair down, also it was very curly. Aelita's dress a flared dress that stopped a few inches passed her knee. Her dress was a dark pink color, with glitter all over.

Aelita smiled and took Jeremy' hand "You look handsome Jeremy"

Ulrich smiled and approached Yumi and cupped her cheeks with both his hands "You are gorgeous Yumes." Yumi's hair was all down, also very curly. Trinity and Aelita decided to have fun with Yumi's hair and added dark brown highlights, her was started off very curly, then was straight on the ends. Yumi's had on a high-lo dress and it was a dark green color.

"Thank you and breath-taking" Yumi looked up at Ulrich.

"Come on guys!" Odd said starting to leave with Trinity.

The group smiled and nodded their heads and headed off towards the gym, or the last dance of their high school lives.

When the group arrived at the gym it was already filled with the senior class, who were dancing to the loud pumping music, some chattering with their friends, some were eating over at the food table, and some were sitting down in some chairs.

"Are you ready to have some fun guys?" Odd yelled over to the music to his friends.

The group smiled and headed towards the middle of the dance floor, once the found a spot the started to the loud fast pumping music. The six friends were having a blast with each other and their lovers; they were all dancing together in their own little circle, having the time of their life.

After a few fast songs a slow song came on called "Truly Madly Deeply" by Cascada and the couples wrapped their arms upon their lovers, and swayed gently to the music.

"This is great" Aelita laid her head on Jeremy's chest

"This is isn't it, our high school senior prom" Jeremy smiled

"And a new beginning when we walk across that stage tomorrow" Aelita looked up at Jeremy.

"A beginning that we will carry on for the rest of our lives" Jeremy looked down at Aelita.

"A life with you?" Aelita asked.

"But of course, Aelita I will love you forever. I want to be with you forever" Jeremy gently brushed his hand in Aelita's hair, carefully not to mess up her hair.

"I want to be with you forever too Jeremy" Aelita smiled

Jeremy returned the smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips on Aelita's lips. Aelita smiled and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, as Jeremy gently held Aelita's waist. After thirty seconds, the couple pulled away from their lingering kiss.

"I'm glad all this drama is put behind us" Aelita spoke

Jeremy smiled and placed a delegate kiss on Aelita's forehead "I am too"

"I love you Jeremy" Aelita said

Jeremy started leaning towards Aelita "I love you too"

Then the couple closed the gap between their lips, making this kiss the most romantic one yet.

"Uh, I can believe this all went by so fast." Trinity smiled up at her boyfriend, who was swaying to the music with his eyes closed, with a small smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Trinity smiled, poking Odd's chest.

"I'm just enjoying this time, it's the last dance for us being seniors in high school" Odd answered, looking down at his girlfriend.

Trinity shrugged "True"

"And, I'm enjoying this time; because we haven't had this joy in a long time" Odd explained "We came a long way. I remember meeting you back in Six Flags Magic Mountain back in California. We are coming up on two years in our relationship and been through more any other couple with all this drama! And look at us now, we are stronger than ever" Odd smiled

"Are you making your early wedding vows to me Odd Della Robbia" Trinity joked

"Maybe" Odd smirked.

Trinity blushed "We have been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have, and now we are starting college, the same college at the point!" Odd kissed Trinity's forehead.

"I know, it's amazing, I'll be with you and our friends, that way we will never be distant friends!" Trinity smiled

"You have a beautiful smile" Odd looked at Trinity

Trinity looked back at Odd, and smiled again. "You have a handsome smile"

Odd grinned "Really now?"

"Don't get conceited on me though" Trinity giggled

"I won't" Odd smirked, and ran his fingers through Trinity's hair.

"I love you" Trinity said

Odd smiled and placed a kiss on Trinity's lips, the pulled a millimeter away "I love you too" Odd responded before placing his lip back on Trinity's lips, Trinity smiled under the kiss and she wrapped her arms around Odd neck pulling him closer to her.

"You having fun Yumi" Ulrich asked his girlfriend as they swayed to the music

"Of course, I'm always having a great time when I am with you" Yumi smiled, and looked up at Ulrich.

"I'm always having a great time when I am with you too" Ulrich smiled, and then closed his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Yumi asked

Ulrich opened his eyes again, to find Yumi staring back at his "Just so you know, every time I close my eyes, even for a second, I am thinking about you. Yumi, you are my best friend, my shoulder I can lean on, the one I can count on, you are the love of my life, you are my one and only, you are my everything Yumes. No matter how many people or who tries to break us up, I will forever love you"

Yumi smiled lovingly at her boyfriend, she ran her fingers through his hair and looked deeply into his eyes "My life without out you is like a broken pencil…pointless. You say you love me and want to hold me. Those words run through my head day and night. I dream of your holding me when we are not together. I know that in my heart, which together we were meant to be. I never want anything to get in between us again; I never want to be without you, because between life and death…you are the best thing that has happened to me"

Ulrich smiled widely at his girlfriend's words and rested his forehead upon hers "I love you so much Yumi"

"I love you so much too Ulrich" Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich neck, as Ulrich wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist. The couple looked into each other's eyes, just enjoying each other's company as the still gently swayed to the music. Ulrich, then leaned down, and Yumi leaned up, then their lips met in an innocent, sweet, and loving kiss.

The senior prom last three more hours, then it was finally over, it was time for tomorrows graduating seniors to go to sleep and get ready for an early morning when they walk across the stage, and receive their diplomas officially saying they are graduated from high school, and are getting ready to walk into the real world.

The boy walked their girlfriends back to their dorms, giving them each a passionate kiss upon their lover, wishing them sweet dream, and confessing their love once more.


	13. The Last Year

The next day couldn't come any faster; the group was getting ready for one of the biggest event in their life. Graduating from high school, and out into the real world, the senior class was being assigned into their seat, as the gym quickly filled with friends, family, relatives, and much more.

Yumi's parents sat next to Ulrich parents in the front row, while Trinity's, Odd's, and Jeremy's parents sat nearby. Each parents had huge smiles on their faces, Trinity's mom was already crying for joy, even though her daughter was yet to graduate yet.

The Ishiyamas and the Sterns were chatting upon each other, talking about how their children and come so far in life and how much they had grown.

"You guys ready" Jeremy said walking up to his friends who were standing outside the gym.

"Aren't you supposed to be lined up?" Trinity asked

"Yeah, I just came…"

"Belpois! Get back in place!" Jim yelled

Jeremy smiled and rolled his eyes as his friends laughed and watched him go back into his place.

"Trinity Davis!" Jim yelled

"Well, I have to go get in my spot" Trinity waved and placed a quick kiss on Odd's lips.

"I don't know why you did that, I'm sitting right next to you" Odd laughed

"How do you know that?" Trinity smiled

"Della Robbia! Behind Davis." Jim yelled as he was going down the list of last names.

"Told yah so" Odd stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend.

"It was a good luck kiss" Trinity said as the couple started walking towards their spots.

"They are weird" Ulrich laughed

Yumi and Aelita giggled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ishiyama!" Jim yelled

"See yah guys in their" Yumi said as she placed a kiss on Ulrich's lips.

After Jim went through several more names her finally got to the last names that began with "S"

"Stern!" Jim called out

"See you in there" Ulrich told Aelita as her walked towards his spot.

After a few more names passed "Stones!" Jim called

Aelita sighed and smiled, as she began walking towards her spot. Jim went through the rest of the names, after he was finished he gave the principle the thumbs up.

The principle nodded his head and walked inside the Gym.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome your graduating class of 2011" The principle called out, and the students walked in waving at their parents, friends, and other relatives that they knew. Many parents were taking pictures of their kids, with big happy faces.

Jeremy saw his parents standing up looking down proudly at him as they saw him graduating outfit and hat on his head. Jeremy smiled up at his parents and waved, his parents proudly waved back at him, his mom was also taking pictures of her son as he passed.

Trinity saw her parents also standing up looking down at her, her mom was crying for joy, as her father was proud of his daughter. Her mom started taking many pictures as her daughter was walking passed, Trinity rolled her eyes and giggled at her mom who was going crazy in the stands.

Odd also so his parents looking down upon him, to his surprise his parents were actually calm, but they were still ecstatic at their son graduating, after coming long way in his childhood, they were proud that he finally took school seriously the last two years, they were mainly happy because they were proud to call him their son.

Yumi saw her parents and her brother, along with Ulrich's parents sitting next to them. Yumi's parents were extremely proud at Yumi and her achievements throughout high school and throughout their whole time of rising up Yumi. Yumi's parents remember when Yumi used to sneak out of the house and they caught her at some point, but up to this reason they still don't know the reason why, but overall they were still proud of her.

Ulrich saw his parents sitting next to Yumi's parents, Ulrich smiled as he saw both his mother and father. His father was standing up proudly as he saw his son pass by. Ulrich dad was extremely proud of his son; he knew he had come a long way after years of begging and pleading to get his grades up. Ulrich's father was happy his son was following his own dreams. His father knew that whatever path he chose to take after high school, he would support him 100 percent of the way.

(A/**N I felt so sorry for Aelita not having parents throughout the story, so randomly I decided to add her parents in here, it felt weird without them not being their! I mean all her friends parents are there and her parents aren't! It wouldn't be right, but she was still be shocked at the sight of her parents. Okay let me be quiet and continue with the story lol**)

When Aelita walked up she saw a familiar couple sitting in the crowd of families and friends. Aelita broke out a grin as she recognized the couple. Aelita waved at her parents, wishing she could run up and give them a huge hug. Aelita was happy she finally saw her parents after a long time, many years to be exact, and many years of tracing, they were finally here. Aelita couldn't be any happier than this.

As each student took their seat the principle walked back up to the podium.

"Class of 2011, you came a long way, a six years flew by just like that" The principle began on his speech (A/N They started this in the seventh grade just going by when Code Lyoko started lol) "Now that you are finally done with this Junior High school slash High school, you will move on to bigger and better dreams, most of you will go to college, to further your education, some of you will work, some of you will go into the military, and some of you will do whatever you please at the time. Just remember nobody can take away this diploma from you, you all earned this diploma, each and every one of you. I am proud to hand out these diplomas, to each one of you. I will dearly miss this class. And hope each of you will live a longer, educated life after this. And I hope each of your futures is what you want it to be. And I hope you all live a good life" The principle concluded his speech, he pointed to the DJ, who started playing "Good Life by OneRepublic" as the song to walk on as they receive their diplomas.

"Jeremy Belpois" The principal called as he was still going down the list.

Jeremy smiled and walked on stage, he shook hands, Jim's hand, and lastly the principals hand, and relieving his diploma.

"Congratulations Jeremy" The principal said as Jeremy walked

"Thank you sir" Jeremy smiled and continued walking, he saw his parents clapping proudly as they saw they son walk across the stage.

"Trinity Davis" the principal, Mr. Delmas called.

Trinity smiled and walked up on stage, shaking each of the teacher's hand, then Mr. Delmas hand, and she received her diploma along with the congratulations from Mr. Delmas. As Trinity began to walk off stage, she saw her parents' clapping as their daughter was walking. Trinity rolled her eyes as her saw her mother crying for joy.

"Odd Della Robbia" Mr. Delmas called

Odd walked on the stage proudly, he shook each of the teacher's hands, and then shook Mr. Delmas hand, and receiving his diploma; along with a congratulations from Mr. Delmas. Odd thanked him, then walked with his hands held high, as he walked off stage, unknowingly, Odd tripped on the last stair walking down and ended up falling down, receiving gasped from the crowd. Odd quickly got up from the floor, he brushed himself off and continued walking, laughing it off. (A/N ahahahahahaha Odd is clumsy)

"Yumi Ishiyama" Mr. Delmas called.

Yumi walked on stage, with a smile on her face as she shook each other the teacher's hand, along with Mr. Delmas hand, she received her diploma, and not surprisingly received a congratulations from him as well. Yumi look at her family, they each had on happy faces or her as she walked across the stage.

"Ulrich Stern"

Ulrich also walked on stage with a smile, mostly because he was thinking of when Odd fell of stage, but he was also proud of himself and his accomplishments. He walked forwards and shook each of the teacher's hand, along with Mr. Delmas hand, receiving his diploma, as usual receiving congratulations from him as well. As Ulrich began to walk off stage, he saw his father standing proud, with a huge smile of his face, he was clapping as well.

"Aelita Stones"

Aelita grinned as she walked on stage, she shook her former teachers hands, the shook her former principals hand, and receiving her diploma, and a congratulation. As she began to walk off stage, she was both of her parents standing proud s they saw their daughter walk across stage. Aelita felt tears of joy come to her eyes, this moment couldn't get any more exciting for her, she graduated from high school, and saw her parents for the first time in years.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your class of 2011!" Mr. Delmas grinned, each student got up from their chair and threw their hats up in the air, the signature move that marks the end of high school, the students cheered and hugged their friends.

Aelita quickly ran from her seat and into the crowd, looking for her parents, once in sight. Aelita excused herself from some of the standing people, and when to got to her parents, she embraced the both.

"I miss you both so much" Aelita cried, her parents grinned and embraced the daughter back

"Congratulations sweetheart, we missed you so much too" Antea hugged her daughter

"Yes congratulations, I also missed you much" Franz also embraced his daughter

"I so happy you guys are here right now, you have no idea how much this means to me" Aelita looked up at both of her parents, who grinned and kept Aelita in their arms.

"Nice going Jeremy" Odd said as he watched the reunited family.

"You were behind this" Ulrich asked surprisingly

"Yes, my father is a private investigator, they haven't stopped looking for Aelita's mom" Jeremy explained "And before the trip to America I had traces of Franz, I found him, but it took some time to get him here, but I got him here. On the most important day of Aelita's life too" (A/N Okay I don't know if that' true or not lol)

"That was very sweet of you Jeremy" Yumi smiled

"Yeah, that was very nice of you" Trinity smiled also "But what happen to them"

The group looked at Trinity "It's a long story"

Trinity nodded their head in confusion, but then got over it quickly "We are graduated guys!"

The group cheered as they were finally done with high school.

"Come here Odd, you promised you would meet my parents" Trinity dragged Odd with her.

"Alright, alright! You don't have to pull my arm off though" Odd complained as they walked towards the crowd.

The rest of the friends chuckled at the couple

"We're going to say hey to our parents, they were sitting together" Yumi told Jeremy, as she intertwined her and Ulrich's hand

"Alrighty, I'm going to say hey to my parents as well" Jeremy said, walking towards the crowd, along with Yumi and Ulrich, we were walking the other way towards the crowd.

"Mom….dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend. Odd Della Robbia" Trinity introduced

"It's a pleasure to meet you Odd" Trinity's mom greeted "I'm Isabelle and this is my husband Paul"

"Nice to meet you Odd" Paul shook Odd's hand

"Nice to meet you too, sir" Odd slightly smiled

"So, you are the boy who Trinity went on all these wonderful trips" Isabelle asked

"Actually it was a trip my friend's father coordinated for all of us, and I wanted to Trinity to come along, as long as she had your permission" Odd explained

Trinity looked at Odd in amazement, she never saw this side of Odd before, she never knew Odd had a polite bone is his body, but apparently he does, when it comes to meeting parents.

"Aw, that's so nice" Isabelle smiled "well congratulations again, your guys made it through high school"

"Are you two going to the same college" Paul asked

"Yes sir we are" Odd smiled

"That's good. I would be one of those fathers to ask you many serious questions, but I am not. Trinity told me so much about you, so I basically no everything about you" Paul joked

Odd laughed slightly "Well, it was nice to meet you both again"

"It was nice to meet you too Odd" Paul said "Now we don't want to keep you guys waiting, go ahead with your friends"

Trinity smiled and hugged her parents "I'll call you guys later"

"Okay, we love you Trinity" Isabelle said

"Love you guys too" Trinity walked away holding Odd's hand

"That wasn't so bad" Odd sighed in relief

"I saw a side of you I never saw before" Trinity looked up at Odd

"Well, that's my nice side. That side of me rarely shows up" Odd chuckled

"Well there's a side of me that you never saw before" Trinity flirted

"Really….and what side is that" Odd smiled

"You'll find out later in life" Trinity giggled "Now, come on let' catch up with everybody"

After the group caught up with their parents, and socialized with them for a little while, it was time to meet up again"

"Guys, I have something to tell you" Ulrich said as the group of friends walked closer to one another.

"What" They all said.

"Well I don't know, you guys probably don't want to go" Ulrich smirked, avoiding eye contact with his friends.

"What is it?" Odd shouted

"Are you sure you guys want to hear" Ulrich smiled

"Yes, it's clearly good if you keep smiling" Trinity said

"Well, before college starts my dad showed me handed me these" Ulrich pulled out sex tickets and handed one to each person.

"Oh my god!" Each of his friends shouted

"We're going on a cruise to all the major islands!" Yumi shouted

Ulrich chuckled "Yes, we are. It's a little congrats present from my father"

"This is awesome" Odd jumped

"Your father is truly the best" Aelita said (A/N Aelita doesn't know Jeremy brought back her parents)

"Thanks, he said it's the least he can do, because he already knows your guys will tell me to tell him you guys said thank you"

"So when do start heading on this cruise" Yumi smiled

"How about….tomorrow afternoon" Ulrich grinned

The group smiled and raced to their dorms, except Yumi and Ulrich, Yumi was standing their looking up at Ulrich.

"I thought you were going to run off like they did" Ulrich joked

Yumi smiled and nodded her head, she then approached Ulrich and wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him fully on the lips, Ulrich smiled under the kiss and kissed her back holding her close to him, after many seconds passed, they pulled away.

"Thank you, for the cruise, for everything" Yumi stayed close to Ulrich.

"Anytime Yumes" Ulrich smiled and placed his lips on Yumi's once more, the kiss didn't last as long as the first one, but it was enough for the couple. They smiled at one another, and headed to their dorms, to get ready for another summer vacation.

Even though all the drama, love over powered the enemy trying to destroy the bonds of six friends, and three stronger unbreakable loves. To this day the group wonders what ever happened to them, but they could careless, because they were happy they had one another.

**Aww, sad to end this story. But on to Lively Summer! That story is going to be full of humor and romance and much more!**

**Be sure to look out for Lively Summer coming to a computer near you!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing out through the whole story! **

~StarzNChocolate


End file.
